Winds of Hope
by Sandstone
Summary: Luin's back... though he never left... and Spira's been changing while time passed. However, not all things are as good as they seem, when long forgotten weapons are revived, and dead foes come back to haunt the living...
1. Real Emotion

A/N: Sandstone here with the long-delayed (sorry, but my attention span is short, sometimes) continuation of Frozen Wind, or sequal, whatever. Welcome, and whatnot... go read Frozen Wind if you haven't already, otherwise, most of this story will make little sense to you.

I won't be mentioning who has what, except for Kimahri, who I gave the answer away to... and just to be cruel, no one who has guessed, and/or sent me e-mail about who has what pokemon has been right. The story's set down already, so none of the pokemon will change with requests. However, there will be an opportunity for more pokemon to show themselves... and if that isn't a big enough hint about part of the story, you need some deductive reasoning lessons. Or maybe I'm insane, and it only makes sense to me. One of the two.

Luin: About time, too...

Sandstone: (Pulls out a massive weapon of destruction) FF Orix, that pokemon emerald story, the various Teen Titan fanfics, Celadon Flight...

Luin: (Sweatdrop) I'm going back to the plot... (vanishes)

Sandstone: (shaking his head) Good muses are so hard to find...

Stupid1058: I resent that!

Sandstone: (shoots Stupid1058 repeatedly) You resemble that. Hehe, I'm getting violent...

Here's the explanation on the transitions

&&&&&: Time passes

&&&&&  
&&&&& Perspective change (first to third, or third to first). There might be a slight time lapse.

Real Emotion:

"Hey you!"

I smirked as I caught a guard racing up the stairs. Casually, I stuck out my foot, and tripped him, making him nearly bash his jaw in on the stairs. It's a shame he didn't, it would make my job easier.

He turned to me, one hand going for his baton. I really wasn't in the mood for this, so I just punched him HARD, and sent him flying. Even if it's been two years since Yuna's pilgrimage, my strength hasn't atrophied. The guard cracked his head on something, and didn't get back up. I turned towards where I knew Rikku was, and waved. She looked down, and must have noticed the guard, because she grinned at me before looking back at the fake Yuna.

Technically, I shouldn't be here. I'm not a Gullwing, and this is Gullwing business. But Brother can hardly stop me; he knows my pokemon could eat him for breakfast with a side of waffles. Or would it be waffles, with a side course of Brother? I'm not sure.

Anyway, I took my seat, and used the armrests to support my arms, while I rested my chin on my interlaced fingers. There were a few small clues that this wasn't the real Yuna, but I doubt most people could tell. And since I KNEW it wasn't sis (she was waiting outside), I noticed the clues. For one, she isn't the type to dance with those 'dancer boys'. She's not depressed anymore, but she still thinks about Tidus a lot.

Rikku and her friend (I didn't know her name, Rikku had dragged me off and explained what had happened) were racing to the stage on one of those 'floating platform' things.

&&&&&

Rikku and her friend handled the goons and 'Yuna' rather quickly, so I didn't get involved, but I was waiting by an exit when she disappeared.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Rikku panted, "You run too fast!"

A cold voice said, "you're too slow, little girl." A thin man with cold eyes walked over, holding two guns in his hands.

"Bwah hah hah! Show's over." The large man appeared from the other side, cutting off their escape route. He had a large shield on his back.

Rikku looked at the two, and said weakly, "Yeouch." Paine turned, and quickly said, "this way!"

The two backed up. The two goons tried to follow, but a spray of bullets made them freeze, and dance with hot foot as the bullets hit the ground near them.

Yuna grinned, and jumped, using the fat guy's shield as a launching pad, spraying them with bullets when she had a clear shot, landing next to Rikku and Paine.

The three took them on.

&&&&&

The two goons slumped, defeated. A cold female voice said, "that's quite enough sniveling, boys." She walked up a few paces, then 'Yuna' tossed her hair braid carelessly over her shoulder. "Persistent, aren't you?"

Yuna glared at her doppelganger, and held out her hand. "My grid."

Rikku added (her hand going to something strapped to her waist), "You give us back Yunie's garment grid right now!"

The doppelganger smirked "Didn't you girls ever learn to share?"

Yuna's eyes narrowed, and she said dangerously, "Give. It. Back."

The imposter smirked, and pulled something off her wrist, tossing it carelessly to Yuna. "Fine, it's yours." She held her fan to her face, as she transformed into her normal form, revealing a older woman with yellow hair, and a red outfit that was somewhere between trashy and horrifying. She then curled it up, and pointed it at them. "But it won't be yours for long, loves!" She turned around, and signaled. Leblanc goons stepped around the piers, in massive numbers.

Yuna and Paine gasped. But a figure dropped down from the sky (though a certain flying form could be seen racing up into the sky again), behind Leblanc. A blue shirt and shorts made him almost seem like he belonged in the ocean. "Reinforcements? Mine!" He waved to the empty air, and tidal waves began to strike, sending Leblanc's reinforcements flying. He turned towards them, and Rikku started laughing at the sight of blue eyes that were crinkled in amusement, and tanned skin that never seemed to become un-tanned. "I've got you covered, you just deal with her!"

Yuna and Rikku called out, "Right!", and started battling Leblanc (Yuna using Darkness Dance to blind her).

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Suicune's Surf did a great job of destroying the reinforcements; most of the goons were blasted out of the way. A few reached me… and I got my turn to have a bit of fun. I didn't have my Master Sword anymore, but I used a basic one to trash 'em. With the flat of the blade, anyway.

&&&&&

"Next… next time I won't go easy on you!"

As she raced past me, I crossed my arms and smirked. "Uh… I was going easy on YOU."

She scowled as she raced past. Rikku shouted, "Get back here!", but her friend stopped her from running after them (or slapping me silly). Yuna was laughing, and dancing in her new outfit. The airship slowly floated downwards, and settled in a hovering position. After some time, Yuna stopped dancing, and walked inside the ship. I hung back, but Rikku waved me in (with a grin on her face). I waved to her, and returned Suicune (who had raced over to me), and Erastrani before I followed the three teen… women… bleargh.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Rikku said to Yuna, "You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Yuna smiled helplessly. "I was. It felt like some other person's excitement just took over." Her eyes flicked to the door of the bridge. Rikku had smuggled Luin on board, he was waiting behind the door, listening in. Brother must not have noticed him nearby, because he hadn't mentioned him.

Shinra looked up from the back of his seat, and said, "That can happen when you use the Garment Grid. The emotions of the person recorded in the sphere pass to the user."

Rikku blinked, then asked in a worried tone, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Shinra shrugged helplessly. "I can't really say."

Buddy said, "But it's your invention!"

Shinra turned back to his screen, and said (as he turned), "I'm just a kid."

A faint chuckle could be heard. Rikku coughed, and the noise stopped. Brother, ignorant of the sound, cleared his throat, and exclaimed in a slightly accented tone, "Dancing Yuna? I want to see!" He 'danced' around, but it made Rikku's stomach queasy just watching.

Yuna held her hands together, and grinned slightly. "It'll cost you!"

Brother dug though his pants, and said "One moment..." As it looked like he was ready to take OFF his pants to look for the gil, Paine cut him off, saying, "She's kidding."

"Perverted little…"

Brother froze. "Where did that voice come from?"

The door rose, and Luin stood there, his hands at the back of his head, his elbows sticking out like a silly pair of 'ears'. "That would be me." Brother scowled, started to open his mouth, when his station began to make noise. He turned to it, and rushed over to his station. "I'll deal with you later."

Luin, meanwhile, had sidled up to Rikku. "Hey. Been busy while I was at Baaj?" Rikku chuckled at him, then whispered "You're horrible at being quiet"

He whispered something back that made her blink, and then punch him lightly on the shoulder.

Yuna watched the two of them, smiling slightly. "Hey, it's been awhile. Thanks for coming to the rescue like that."

Paine said sourly from the side of the bridge, "We could have handled them, Yuna." Yuna turned to her, and gave Paine a small smile. Luin looked over at Paine, then for some reason, flushed slightly. "Sorry for ruining your fun."

Paine studied him for a moment, and then nodded quietly. "Don't do it again."

A moment after she said that, the alarm went off. No one jumped (except Luin, but it was hardly noticeable), but Buddy raced to his station, jumping into it. After a moment, he said, "Looks like this'll take awhile. Why don't you introduce the new guy?"

Luin made a wry face. "Yuna and Rikku already know me; I traveled with them after all." He looked over at the scowling Brother, and said, "and obviously, he knows me as well…"

Paine said quietly, "So you're the famed Icewind." Luin nodded quietly, and then sighed. "Please… don't call me famed." Rikku elbowed him, and then giggled. "Don't mind him, he's a big softy. He just looks scary." Her grin became broader, and she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the elevator. Luin mocked resisting her, then 'slumped' into a defeated pose. "Why must I suffer so?"

Rikku and Yuna laughed (Yuna was following the two of them to the elevator). The door shut, and Brother turned, confused for a moment. Buddy asked him, "Didn't you ban him from ever boarding the ship?"

His face remained still for a moment, then he growled under his breath. "Fa lyh'd cad tufh nekrd huf, fa'ja kud y cbrana du veht. Fa taym fedr res mydan." (We can't set down right now, we've got a sphere to find. We deal with him later.)

&&&&&  
&&&&&  
I sat on the bed, next to Rikku. Yuna was seated next to us, her legs crossed. She finally said, "I forgot to thank you."

I nodded quietly. "It's alright. I can't say I totally know what you went through… but I understand enough to not blame you."

Rikku sighed. "And it's ok, Yunie. We both understood that he'd have to do that. Why do you think I stopped by as often as I could?"

Yuna thought for a moment, then grinned. "So, the two of you WERE sneaking out at night…"

I blushed slightly, as did Rikku. "Uh, yeah. Moonlight romance." Rikku added, "It was romantic… and sweet."

Yuna nodded quietly. "Well, Rikku, what are we going to do about Brother? He doesn't like Luin that much."

Rikku sighed helplessly. "He's never liked any guy I go out with." She looked at me, then shrugged, wrapping her arm around my side. "He'll just have to deal with it. You're staying, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I looked at Rikku with 'horror' on my face, then grinned. "Whatever you say, oh…" I exhaled harshly as Rikku squeezed my stomach. After I sucked in a breath of air, I said ruefully, "Sheesh, so violent. Yuna, this is all your fault."

Yuna quietly gasped, then laughed, a silly expression on her face. "I'm going to get you for that… picking on the High Summoner…"

"High Summoner, High Sluminer. I told you, titles don't matter." She knew that already, which is why she called herself that. It's a running joke. Well, there's a bit more to it then that…

The alarm went off again, startling all three of us. Brother's voice cracked over the speakers, "Cbrana fyja yhymocec lusbmada!" (Sphere wave analysis complete!)

"Gullwings, report to the bridge! And Icewind, get your ass off this ship!" The voice changed to another guy's, as he said, "You know we've got a kid on board… watch the language."

Brother shot back, "I'll say whatever I want to say…"

Paine's voice: "You know… the microphone is still on."

"Oh… CLICK." Rikku, Yuna, and I exchanged bemused glances, and then laughed. I asked lightly, "Does he always do that?"

Yuna kept on laughing, as Rikku grinned at me. "Yup! He's a big idiot, and always doing stuff like that."


	2. This is New

A/N: For all future reference, I'll be using the Japanese version (Manyula) of the evolved form of Sneasel. The US version is supposedly named Weavile, but I think that's a stupid name, so I'm not using it. Reminds me too much of Weevil, Weedle, and needle (I hate those things). Serebii dot net has more info on that if you want to look it up. There are several other diamond/pearl pokemon listed, though Manyula will be the only one in this story that has even a minor role.

Luin: Diamond and Pearl. Right... they're running low on gemstones and colors. What's next, topaz?

Sandstone: That's my birthstone, Luin. Don't make me bash your head in.

Luin: Uhm... right. Still, it is kinda stupid.

Sandstone: I'm not arguing that. They hit a low with 'fire red' and 'grass green'. Ruby, saphire, and emerald were alright, I guess... but pearl? And diamond? Isn't crystal the same color as diamond?

Luin: Guess not. So when do I get to the fun stuff?

Sandstone: Luin... I don't write lemons. I just make references to it, I'm never actually writing a scene that goes past... what do the british call it... snogging.

Luin: Boring...

Sandstone: Don't make me deal with you like I did Stupid.

Stupid1058: (Still dead, and decomposing in the backyard, riddled with energy-blast holes, and traditional bulletholes.)

* * *

This is new…: 

As we entered the bridge, the one guy Rikku called 'Buddy' (geez, they have original Al Bhed names sometimes… Buddy, Brother…) called to us, "Treasure sphere waves! They're coming from those ruins they found at Gagazet."

Rikku grinned, and shouted, "All right!"

Brother, caught up in the excitement, shouted, "Haqd cdub: Gagazet!" (Next stop: Gagazet!)

After a moment, he realized I was still there. "Fryd yna oui cdemm tuehk rana? Kad uh uha uv ouin vmoehk tnykuhc, yht kad mucd!" (What are you still doing here? Get on one of your flying dragons, and get lost!)

I said coldly, "E's cdyoehk." (I'm staying.)

Brother scowled at me. "Oui'na kaddehk uvv. E's hud ryjehk Rikku…" (You're getting off. I'm not having Rikku…) The mentioned Gullwing / sister crossed her arms, and glared at him. "Ra'c CDYOEHK!" (He's STAYING!)

Yuna said in Al Bhed, "Brother, zicd mad res cdyo. Rikku'c paah muhamo." (Brother, just let him stay. Rikku's been lonely.) Yuna must have picked up Al Bhed in the time she spent with Rikku, she spoke it fluently… or perhaps she'd picked up more from me than she realized (after I was Mewtwo, I never had a problem speaking Al Bhed).

Brother turned speechlessly to Buddy, who shrugged. "Y makahtyno cissuhan / kiynteyh sekrd pa icavim." (A legendary summoner / guardian might be useful.) As Buddy said that, I internally sighed. That High Summoner thing was going to haunt me, even if I wasn't truly a summoner in the first place.

As Brother started to look towards Paine, she rolled her eyes. "Don't involve me in this."

Brother scowled at me, then sighed. "Fine."

Rikku grinned in celebration, and then turned to the wiz kid (Shinra). "We're going to need another Garment Grid."

Shinra continued to type with one hand, and the other dug through a pile, coming out with a bracelet like the other three were wearing. Without looking, he held out his arm towards Rikku. Rikku grabbed it, and then tossed it to me.

I eyed it doubtfully. "Uh… is this thing safe for guys?"

Shinra said (again, without looking at us), "It should be. The girls... I don't know, I'm just a kid."

Rikku said, "Come on Li, live a little!"

I sighed, but Yuna asked, "Li?" Sighing again, I explained, "Her nickname for me. Despite the fact my name is four letters long, she had to nickname me."

"Li?" Paine had actually looked over at the two of us, seemingly paying attention. I shrugged slightly. "A mix of two names. Luin, my real name, and Icewind, my… well, 'use-name'."

She blinked, and I thought I caught confusion in her eyes for a moment. But a moment later, I didn't see anything, so I shrugged it off as a trick of the eye. She seemed like a Goth Auron.

Rikku whacked me lightly on the arm, and I gave her an injured look. Finally, I snapped on the bracelet. It glimmered slightly, then glowed.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Luin disappeared for a moment, then reappeared. He was dressed in a blue pair of zip-off pants with a cerulean Kyogre image on the right leg that had red eyes. His t-shirt was brilliant green, with a snakelike form of Rayquaza outlined in black. The eyes looked like gemstones. Over the shirt was a black vest, with the emblems of all the pokemon types on the front, and it was open enough to leave the image of Rayquaza visible. Fingerless gloves were on his hands, and a pokenav was strapped to his wrist. He had a baseball cap on his head, hiding his eyes. On the front were the images of all the badges – from the Stone Badge to the Rain Badge. There were twenty-four all together.

Most noticeable though, was the fact that his six pokeballs were strapped to his waist, standing out easily against the blue and green. Over his back was slung a black backpack, holding all the various knickknacks that he had stored in his 'old' pack. He brought up his head, and looked over himself. "Uh… well, this is new."

Rikku looked him over. "Huh? When I put on my garment grid, my pokeball disappeared…"

Yuna looked over at Rikku. "Rikku, they just disappear during combat. He must have had a special sphere on him…" She glanced at Luin for conformation, and he nodded quietly. "I kept the sphere of my memories. I guess that's what is doing this."

Rikku grinned. "Cool! I wanna try that out!"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I looked out the bridge, then shrugged. "We're not there yet anyway. What other… spheres are there… and how do I change? I saw you change, Yuna…"

Rikku jumped up into the air, a girlish grin on her face. She landed in a crouch. I looked her over, as she did the same. Her characteristic braids where partially covered by a bandana that was a deep blue. She had on a light-tan shirt, and a skirt that was sand-colored, with small desert-stone colored bag hanging from her right shoulder. The strap went from her left waist to her right shoulder. Strangely, six pokeballs hung from her waist, though she only had one pokemon. Her pokenav hung from her neck like a necklace. On the chest (more like her collarbone) of her shirt, was a bracelet design… a very weird, yet familiar design. Damned if I knew where I'd seen that before. Yuna said quietly, "Just like that. Warrior, thief, gunner, songstress… and… pokemon trainer, I guess."

Rikku looked up at me, then made a face. "Aw… you look cooler." She pulled out the only Ultra ball that was on her waist. "This has got to be Vib… so what's in the other balls?"

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my pokedex. "You should have one of these. Try it, it should say."

She patted herself down, then looked over at me – her outfit didn't have any obvious pockets. "uh…" "Check your bag." She blushed, and reached into it. She came out with a Hoenn model pokedex (mine was a Jhoto model), and pressed a few keys. I guess she'd played with my pokedex for awhile, because the digital voice said, "Pokemon team currently: Flygon. At next level: Cacturne." Rikku pressed a few more keys, and it continued, "Eventual pokemon team: Flygon, Cacturne, Blaziken, Aerodactyl, Slowking, and Registeel"

I sneezed slightly. "Not a bad team, Rikku. Registeel is a legendary pokemon, steel type, tough bastard according to Suicune… and Aerodactyl are legendary too… sorta."

Rikku nodded, distracted, as she looked at the images it provided. Weird… "Can anyone tell me how she's going to somehow acquire five more pokemon when that 'dex isn't connected to a trainer's account?"

Rikku looked at me, and tilted her head sideways. I blinked, then shook my head, an idiot's grin on my face. "Nope. I don't have the one and only Registeel… or an Aerodactyl." I looked over at Shinra. "This is where you say, 'I'm just a kid', right?"

He got up from his seat, and nodded. "I don't really know what you're going on about, anyway."

I grinned, and threw Balrog's pokeball. With a flash of red, it opened, revealing the Houndoom, skull on the neck, bones on his back that traced his ribs, and demonic horns / tail. Shinra froze, then fell out of his seat for a moment. "How do you do that? Aeons aren't usually…"

I grinned, and looked over at Yuna and Rikku. "You two never told him?"

Buddy called out from his work (he must have been listening in, but not looking) "Told us what?"

Rikku reddened slightly, and Yuna shook her head. Finally, Rikku said quietly, "Uh… I've been going out with a guy not from Spira?"

Buddy stopped working on the terminal, and looked over at us (more specifically, me and Balrog). "I wondered. Icewind, Luin, you never hear about those kinda names. And those Aeons of his… Rikku, don't you have one?"

I laughed slightly. "Yuna does too, but that's beside the point. Yes, I'm from another world, and no, I can't go home. The 'Aeons' as you call 'em, are actually pokemon, creatures from my world." Brother muttered something, and I scowled in his general direction.

Balrog smirked slightly, and shot a small flame from his mouth. He didn't set fire to anything, it just burned in the air. I added quietly, "and they can do stuff like that, or worse."

Buddy shrugged, and said, "So long as you can control them."

I nodded, and he returned to his work, apparently unconcerned, as did Shinra. But both of them occasionally glanced over at me or Balrog. Balrog looked around, and his eyes froze on one spot. I turned, and looked in the same direction, as did Rikku and Yuna.

Paine looked calmly at us, and asked, "What now?" Jeez, she's unruffled. Everyone except Rikku had some kind of problem with the pokemon, Yuna just happened to be the worst (or most mistrustful, whichever), but she shrugged it off like they weren't a big deal. Maybe she saw Balrog at Yuna's speech, or something.

Balrog looked at me, then her, then me again. I eyed him, and shrugged slightly. "Nothing."

Rikku grinned, and spun around, going into her normal appearance / dress of bikini top, miniskirt, scarf, and 'sleeves'. She grinned at me, "and we didn't even have to hunt for this sphere."

I groaned slightly. "So long as I don't have to play that sphere several times, fine. But I'm keeping it. It's not even part of Spira's history."

Yuna shrugged, as did Rikku.

* * *

Final A/N: Anyone who wants to guess Yuna's pokemon, or Paine's eventual first pokemon is free to do so. Winner (for either Paine or Yuna) gets a cookie, and I'll think up some additional prize. Maybe being able to create a character who'll end up interacting with the Gullwings, or tag along with them for awhile. Yeah, I'm being wierd. To quote a young child, "Ahhh... bite me!" 


	3. Gagazet's Heights

Author's notes:

Sandstone: First off, as of now, there is a winner for the 'guess that pokemon' contest. You know who you are, so cookies are in order...

Luin: (Walks up, and presents the winner with a bag of cookies)

Sandstone: That being said, thanks for all the reviews, and all that jazz.

Luin: Sandstone, you're acting wierd again.

Sandstone: (grumbling) stupid doberman nearly drove me insane...

Luin: (sweatdrop) uhm... right...

Sandstone: (pulls out a giant plasma cannon) Say hello to my plasma boomstick!

Luin: (shakes head, and walks away) He's been dealing with one too many dogs, and it's gotten to him. Don't mind him that much. He's just more of a cat person.

Sandstone: (blasting away merrily at the landscape, as well as shooting zero-like figures from Megaman)

Stupid1058: Urgh... am I alive? (Gets shot by a stray burst of plasma, and turns into ash) Ow...

* * *

Gagazet's heights:

Yuna looked out the windows (or whatever they're called), and said in amazement, "Hey, the rocks are floating!"

Rikku groaned, "Don't tell me we gotta climb up that thing!"

Buddy laughed slightly, and pressed a few keys on his control station. "No worries. I'll take you to the top."

Rikku turned to me, then to the other two girls. "Uhm…"

Yuna smiled slightly at me. "Mind coming along?"

I shrugged. "Not like I want to hang out with gonzo or something… sure."

&&&&&

We landed on a slim stone… for lack of a better word… decoration. Yuna first, then Paine, Rikku, who fell on her butt, and then I went last. I landed harshly (nearly fell over myself), then looked around, and then down. I blinked at the height. You could really get dizzy. I looked over at the others, and they seemed to be fine. That was, until Yuna started to stagger, and fell off.

Rikku and Paine managed to grab her. I hissed, and threw Erastrani's ball. The Flygon hovered underneath Yuna, just in case.

Rikku suddenly said, "Disasterrific!", as her grip started to waiver, then Yuna slipped free from her grip. I grabbed her (Yuna's) arm with both hands before she fell too far, Paine managing to hold Yuna's weight in that moment.

Rikku growled, then helped Paine out, uttering loudly, "I'm not listening..."

After another pause, Paine asked Rikku, "You want me to hurt him?"

Rikku gasped, "That'd be great!"

I chuckled, then pulled strongly. Rikku shouted "Pull!", and the two of them (plus myself) pulled Yuna up onto the structure. She laid flat on the stone, gasping. Sis weakly said, "Thanks. That was a little close."

Paine asked blandly, "A little?" I chuckled, then returned Erastrani into her ball.

Yuna tilted her head for a moment, winced, and then said, "We're here. Everything's fine now." Another pause… then Yuna giggled slightly, saying, "You got it", while Rikku frowned.

I looked at the three of them, then rolled my eyes. "Right… who were you talking to?"

Rikku gasped, then hit herself on her head. "Oh… I forgot to give you a communicator."

I laughed, then poked her in the stomach lightly. "Brother, right?"

Rikku grinned faintly in response. I looked over at Paine, then said, "Can I help?"

Paine looked slightly quizzical as she asked in a monotone, "Help with what?"

I grinned, and deadpanned, "Hurting him."

There was a pause, then Yuna and Rikku burst out laughing. Paine coolly passed me, though she had a faint smirk on her face as she walked onwards. "We're wasting time."

&&&&&

A short time later, we looked at a bunch of wreaked stairs. Rikku moaned, "We're not getting across this way."

Paine walked down another path, saying, "Let's find another route."

&&&&&

At the bottom, there was a surprise waiting for us. Four coyote fiends were there. Paine called out in a bored tone, "This won't be much fun."

Yuna sprayed one with bullets, while Paine hacked at another one. I shrugged, then jumped up into the air. I said silently, 'let this work…'

I landed, then looked at myself. I had a pistol in my right hand, and a rumpled blue shirt on, that stopped mid-forearm. My firing hand had a black band around the wrist. A pair of baggy shorts with a loose belt (again, blue) completed the outfit. I momentarily felt for my pokeballs, but shrugged when I didn't feel them. Yuna had mentioned they disappeared whenever they went into combat – I guess the pokemon trainer dressphere (as the others were now calling it) was the only one that allowed pokeballs.

I grinned as a coyote raced for me. I opened up, firing five rounds strategically. In mid-pounce, it shuddered, then slumped in the air. I dove under it, then looked around. The last one Rikku had gotten with her daggers.

I looked at the one I'd gotten, just as it burst into pyreflies. "I'm not sure I like this…" I jumped up again, into my… well, 'normal' outfit, complete with baseball cap.

Rikku called out, "You'd better get used to it. 'cause you promised you'd stay."

Hanging my shoulders in mock defeat, I followed the two of them.

&&&&&

Paine said calmly, "A dead end."

Rikku growled, "Just great." I arched an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head. Yuna, on the other hand, was examining a sphere in the wall. She asked, "Think this machina still works?"

Before we could answer, she activated it. The elevator shook for a moment, then slowly began to move downwards.

"I wonder how safe this is..." I hissed, then the elevator began to literally fall. I managed to get out, "You jinxed it!", before everyone started screaming, myself included.

Finally, we smashed to a stop. I went flying into Rikku – I have no idea why, and the two of us were sprawled on the ground. Yuna gasped "It stopped..."

Rikku moaned, "Owwie…", then looked up at me. Well, sort of. I had to pull myself out of her cleavage first, since somehow I'd been sent headfirst into her. She kissed me on the cheek, then asked, "Mind getting off?"

I remained still for a moment, then slowly got up. "Ok, that wasn't a good idea. Next time, we use the Flygon express."

Rikku lightly punched me, saying, "Why didn't you do that before?"

I rubbed the back of my head, and admitted meekly, "I forgot."

Rikku started to draw in a breath, then stopped, tilting her head like she was listening to something. After a moment, Yuna replied to some speaker (probably Brother, that windbag doesn't seem to know when to shut up), "Things are..." she coughed as the dust began to settle, "disasterrific."

Another pause, then Rikku moaned. "What about me?", hanging her shoulders, looking upset.

I tapped her lightly on the shoulder, then hugged her from behind. I nuzzled her neck for a moment, then asked lightly, "What about you?"

She reddened slightly at Paine's stare, then said, "nothing…"

Paine finally said, "That's enough, you two. We don't need any more mush."

I looked over at her, thought for a moment, then stuck my tongue out at her, letting go of Rikku. Paine merely rolled her eyes at the childish display.

&&&&&

My hand went to the pokeballs at my waist, then I stopped. Instead, I shifted to the gunner dressphere, and started shooting, spraying one of the flying fiends with lead.

Yuna shot the same fiend, and it fell over, dead. Rikku and Paine were holding large swords, slicing up another fiend.

After it died, I blinked, then just concentrated, getting back my 'outfit'. After a moment, I followed the others up to a broad expanse of stone.

We were walking along it when a cry of surprise made us all snap around. Yuna called out, "Who's there?"

Leblanc appeared, climbing up the same stones we had. "Er, Leblanc. Remember that name well, loves!"

Yuna paused, taking on a thoughtful look, before relying dryly, "Ah, the thief."

Leblanc sounded indignant as she said, "Whatever do you mean? That's what I hate about amateurs..."

I said softly, "amateurs? Didn't you three kick her ass?"

Rikku whispered loudly, "Maybe she'll go away if we ignore her."

I sighed, then said, "Tuh'd luihd uh ed." (Don't count on it)

Leblanc glared at Rikku and myself. "You! I heard that!" She continued vainly, "Just as I was saying: amateurs! They have no concept of what it takes to be a TRUE sphere hunter." Jeez. Mental note: puncture her over-inflated ego, which is long overdue for a good popping.

Paine crossed her arms, and smirked slightly at Leblanc. "Amateurs? Weren't you following us?"

Leblanc froze, then said, "Following? A mere coincidence."

A fat guy with a shield, and a thin man with two guns climbed up the stone, then walked into positions escorting Leblanc. I'd seen them before… didn't Yuna, Rikku, and Paine kick their asses at Luca?

The fat guy said, "You was right, Boss, as always." Mew, he sure doesn't sound like the brightest light bulb in the galaxy.

Thin man added on with a flourish, "Indeed, following them has paid off splendidly."

I blinked, then as Yuna, Rikku, and even Paine began to giggle, I laughed softly.

Leblanc glared at us, then shouted, "Laugh while you can!"

She drew her fan, then waived it at us. It didn't seem to do anything, but suddenly, cuts opened up on my skin. From the expressions on the others, they got the same.

Yuna had already changed into Songstress, and was starting to dance.

I grinned darkly, though they couldn't see it (they had liquid darkness covering their eyes). "Ya know, they said the Aeons disappeared. Too bad for you, I have different allies." I palmed Sunseeker's pokeball, then smirked, tossing up the sphere. "Yuna, let them see."

Yuna turned to me, already holding a gun in her hand, and a grin on her face.

Sunseeker came out with a broad grin, she'd probably been listening in.

Yuna and Rikku were used to her appearance, they didn't react. But Leblanc and her goons froze for a moment (the darkness faded just as Sunseeker appeared), allowing Rikku, Yuna, and Paine to get in free shots.

Leblanc looked over at me, and I took off my cap, calling out, "Sunseeker… let's do it. Razor Leaf."

She looked back at me, then her eyes narrowed. I shook my head, then she lightened up, shooting sharp leaves at them. The thin guy was already down, but the fat guy with a shield was still standing. Paine was taking care of the head honcho with her blade (Rikku and Yuna taking potshots at both). Unfortunately, his shield was fairly good protection against the two.

Until he was hit by the Razor Leaf, which cut him up a lot. The leaves came at him in a cyclone, which meant the shield was useless… "Ow ow ow ow! What the heck?"

Leblanc staggered, her bruises from Paine's sword evident on her. She managed to stand fully erect, then snorted (I'd put back on my hat). "Hmph! And this is the thanks I get for going easy on you."

Leblanc threw something on the ground, making smoke blur the area, and having us all cough.

Yuna coughed, "Hey!"

Rikku said in a rather angry tone, "Who does she think she is?"

Paine said darkly, "She's getting hurt."

I coughed again, then threw Erastrani's ball. She must have known what to do, because she blew away the smoke with her wings. "Well, since they're so fond of cheating, how about we skip the fiends?" I pointed to where Leblanc and her goons were running into a entrance of some kind, as I returned Sunseeker with my other hand.

Rikku looked up at Erastrani, then laughed. Erastrani had already leaned down to the ground. Yuna was already halfway on her. "Gullwings, let's go!"

I slipped on in front of Yuna, grinning apologetically. "Sorry, but I don't think you have a flying-type… yet, anyway." As I said that, I had pulled out a potion to close the open wounds. The others had already done so.

Erastrani slowly got up, then flapped her large wings for a moment, hovering, before she flew over the gap, landing on the slim edge. We got off her, and I pulled out her pokeball, about to return her, when… "You look a tad flushed. Why not stop to catch your breath?" I turned, and saw skinny guy with a few goons and two machines that looked capable of firing machine-gun rounds. Rikku shuddered, saying, "Snakes? Snakes!"

I said in a deadpan tone, "How about I blast you all straight to hell? Erastrani!"

Erastrani shot a Fire Blast at the snake / machines, melting them. The two male goons froze – the thin guy had disappeared. I crossed my arms, scowling. "What do you want on your graves?"

They remained immobile, then one managed to gasp out, "Ice…wind?" I nodded slowly, my arms still crossed. The two exchanged looks, then dropped smoke bombs. Erastrani blew away the smoke, but they had disappeared.

Paine said to the empty air, "Well, that was no fun."

I grinned slightly, then followed Rikku as she ran inside, returning Erastrani as I did so. She (Rikku) was already muttering about what she'd do to Leblanc when she found her... heh.

&&&&&

We raced through a cavern full of mist. Leblanc's voice echoed, "Urrgh… you know I hate the damp!"

Two voices: "Sorry boss."

I laughed softly, keeping up with the others. "You know, she calls us amateurs? She can't even deal with getting to a sphere without complaining!"

Yuna laughed as we raced onwards.

&&&&&

Fatso came out, looking better. He must have drank a potion. Anyway, he called out to the goons who were following him, "Let's show the ladies a nice, warm welcome!"

Three goons (females), and a snake-machinegun rushed us, Fatso disappearing.

Rather than tossing a pokeball, I jumped up.

When I landed, I had on something that felt like leather armor, and… Great Sword in my hand. I tossed the weapon around for a second before I charged in, sword swinging. "I'm liking this!" A fireball flashed towards me, but I managed to duck it. I swung with the blunt side of the sword, smacking the spellcaster on the head. She woozily stumbled, then fell over.

I turned… and was greeted by machine-gun fire. Several bullets hit me… but instead of killing me, they just hurt like hell, and I knew I lost blood. I stumbled backwards, wincing from the feeling of what SHOULD be the death of me, and finally fell. After this was over, I had a few questions for that child prodigy…

When I managed to get up, Rikku was standing over the snake-thing, her sword still inside it. "Stupid machina."

I froze, a silly expression on my face. One spellcaster Paine had dealt with, and Yuna had disabled the other one. I finally said, "Yuna?"

Yuna looked over at me, breathing heavily. "Yes?"

"I think we lost the real Rikku along the run. She said 'stupid machina'."

Yuna smiled helplessly, then giggled. "We'll worry about that later." She started running again, occasionally shooting at fiends that got in the way.

&&&&&

We started climbing up a steep staircase. Yuna, leading the way, suddenly stopped. I looked curiously at her, and she pointed, one hand going to her mouth.

Leblanc and her two goons were hanging from a ledge, human-chain style. After a moment, Rikku burst out laughing. Leblanc turned to us, and said, "Would-Would you, would you stop staring!" I wasn't sure who she was talking to – thin man, who was stroking her ass (that's got to take one hell of a SICK mind to think of that when you're hanging on for your life), or us.

Paine, unaffected by the sight, continued onwards and upwards.

&&&&&

We entered the dome, and surprisingly, it was empty. I looked around, then shrugged. "Looks empty."

Paine looked upwards, then said, "Looks can be deceiving." With a crash, a spider / crab thing hit the ground, claws snapping. Ugly looking thing…

Rikku whimpered, "It figures we'd run into something like this…" She shifted into Gunner. "Li, save the big guns for if we need them, ok?"

I rolled my eyes, changing into Warrior with a light jump. The thing looked at the four of us as we circled around it, then rushed me. I didn't move, waiting. Finally, it started to come close, and I swung my sword, blocking it from attacking me. Its eyes locked onto me, and I gave it a dark grin. "Hey… uh… it's stuck, you know… KILL IT!"

Belatedly, I heard two guns open up, and I saw Paine rushing the thing's neck.

The thing swiped at me with its mouth, pushing me back at the same time with sheer force. But Paine must have gotten it, because it shuddered, and twisted, wrenching itself out of the deadlock (well, actually, I was just trying to distract it so they could get free shots on it).

"Where do you think you're going?" I raced after it, and swung at a leg, slicing it off. It stumbled, barely able to keep its balance.

Another spray of gunfire hit it, and it convulsed again, loosing its balance and falling over.

Paine delivered the deathblow, striking deep into the thing's body. It screeched, and became pyreflies.

I panted, rubbing my right arm. "That was… fun." The muscle was complaining like hell, I guess it must have gotten torn when I used my blade to stop the rushing fiend.

&&&&&

Yuna peered at the sphere, and said, "Found it," smiling slightly. I snorted, but turned when I heard weary footsteps behind us. "Well, if it isn't the amateurs. Enjoy hanging off a cliff?"

Leblanc straightened up slowly and looked pained, before she regained that shred of cloth she calls 'dignity' (though how you can be dignified when you dress like that is beyond me). "It's obvious to the trained eye. That sphere's just a dud. Perfect for the Dullwings."

She staggered out, leaning on her two goons. Rikku giggled, and said, "Youth wins again!"

Yuna watched them for a moment, then turned to the sphere. "Well, I guess we'll be taking this." She picked it up, and jumped up, holding it skyward, a triumphant look on her face.

I shrugged lightly. Meh, wasn't that tough. If those losers are the 'competition', this job doesn't seem that difficult. "Let's go," I said in a quiet tone, watching Yuna and Rikku dance around, giggling.

&&&&&

Rikku called out to the airship, "Brother, mission complete!"

Another pause, and Rikku tilted her head. "Huh? Why isn't he on board…" She looked around, then sighed. "Guess we gotta go look for our 'leader'."

I looked at Yuna, then blinked mildly. "Yuna, you're not in charge?" She shook her head, smiling, and I sighed. "Could have fooled me. Not like Brother's really good at leading…"

Rikku whacked me lightly, more for show than anything else. "Hey! He is my brother, ya know!"

I grinned, rubbing my arm where she'd whacked me. "And it isn't true?"

Rikku flushed slightly. "Uhm… let's just go find him."

Paine whispered to me as the other two walked off, "He really isn't in charge. More like a figurehead."

I said in a deadpan tone, "Ugly figurehead." Paine smirked, and followed the other two. I waited for a moment, then changed back to normal, drawing a pokeball from my belt.

* * *

A/N final note: 

Luin: (Sweatdrops at the damage done to the backstage) Jeez, he really is going insane.


	4. Questions

A/N:

Luin: Sandstone, what's with the slow update rate? Usually, you're typing away for hours at a time.

Sandstone: (Grumbles for a few moments) Stupid job.

Luin: Oh... right. I'll go hide now... (runs)

Sandstone: (Glares at the damaged landscape) BOOM!

* * *

Questions 

Rikku helped me carry Brother back onto the bridge, dumped him unceremoniously on the floor, and stomped off a fair distance away from him. Rikku had found him near the 'elevator' (that thing isn't ever going to be used again), and Erastrani had helped me get him up to the airship, since Vib had a… disagreement with Brother. I didn't know what about, and frankly, I didn't want to know.

Buddy looked down at him in bemusement, then said, "He said something about Yuna being in trouble, then he just jumped ship."

I muttered, "Idiot."

I think I caught a note of amusement in the wizkid's voice as he said, "And here he is."

Rikku made a face, then called out to us, "He's alive, right? Just leave him there." Paine, who had been standing a fair distance away as well, walked up to Shinra, and gave him the sphere. "Can you analyze the sphere we found?"

Shinra took it in a gloved hand, then nodded. "I'm on it." He turned away, but I swear I heard a snicker before he took his seat.

Yuna, being the kind soul she is, bent down next to Brother. "Thank you, Brother."

Brother said (in a fake 'exhausted' tone) "It was... nothing."

Yuna said sympathetically, "Don't strain yourself."

Brother panted, "A leader must be tough", then tried to get up (and hug Yuna)

Rikku and I reacted at the same moment. She kicked him in the leg, I nailed him in the gut, making the air "whuff" out of him. "Sicko!" "Dude, LAME!" Jeez, Tidus didn't die, he just disappeared. And… well, the Fayth might be able to bring him back, or something. He was their creation, after all… so why not? Even in their weakened state… if it can be called that… besides, she's (Yuna) told me that she isn't even going to think about another guy until she gets closure about Tidus, one way or another.

Rikku and I froze, and looked at each other. At the exact same time, we said, "Did we do it again?" After a pause, we both made a face at each other, and then stuck our tongues out.

Yuna laughingly said, "It's really funny when you two do that."

We both said in a heated tone, "Is not!"

Yuna giggled with laugher. I rested my arm on Rikku's shoulders, and she looked at me. "We've really got to stop doing that." We said it at the same time, too.

I grinned, and wrapped her in a slight hug. She whispered, "Sicko", then squeezed me into a closer embrace. I laughed softly, then pecked her on the lips. "What does that make you?"

Yuna coughed, and we broke apart, both of our faces red as we realized everyone was staring at us (even the acting Brother was staring at us – he must have realized he'd get no sympathy). "Uhm… the sphere analysis is done…" Weird, I thought we were past the blushing stage now…

Rikku turned a slightly brighter red, and said in an innocent tone, "Oops."

We neared the screen, as it began to play. It showed what looked to be Zanarkand – a long time ago (Tidus's Zanarkand). "Anyone else recognize that place?"

Yuna nodded, as did Rikku. "We saw it at Seymour's." Rikku had a scowl on her face as she said it.

The speakers said, "I can't believe I actually got a ticket!" The scene shifted, and the voice continued, "What a thrill, to be able to shake her hand like that!"

I made a face as it turned to black, done playing. "I don't think that's worth anything. Guy's talking about some long-dead celebrity." Something in that voice bothered me, though. It sounded half-familiar to me, though I'd be damned if I could remember who or of what. "But I've heard that voice somewhere before."

Paine gave me a twisted look, and I shook my head helplessly.

Shinra got up from his seat, and said, "We can use it as a dressphere." He pushed a few keys, and a floating image of a witches' hat and clothing (some leather, I noticed) appeared. Shinra continued, "It's a…" The alarm cut him off, making all of us jump. Buddy jumped into his station, calling out, "Incoming data. Gullwings, to your stations!" After a moment's pause, he said in an amused tone, "Eh… how long do you plan on lying there?"

Brother got up, and made a face at him. "Aqlica sa." (Excuse me.)

"Hu." (No.) Brother glared at me, then jogged to his station (finally).

I looked over at Shinra. He shook his head, pressing a few keys. I said softly, "Black magic?"

He tilted his head out from behind the chair, and nodded, then went back to the screen. He always was working on some project…

After a few moments, Yuna asked Buddy, "What is it?" I walked over, my mind somewhere between the gutter and hell. Rikku, in that outfit… might be interesting, to see if we could make a game out of that…

Buddy read something, then looked up at Yuna and the rest of us. "The treasure sphere data you've been dying for. There's at least one on Besaid Island... ...and another in the Zanarkand Ruins."

I made a face. "Uh, can we go to Zanarkand first?"

Buddy looked over the monitor for a moment, then shook his head. "They've got high fiend activity reports from Zanarkand. I don't know if you'd be able to handle them right now."

I made a face, saying "Seesh. Pokemon that helped destroy Sin, and we worry about fiends."

Buddy shrugged. "Yeah, you might be able to take on the ruins alone." He looked over at the girls, then me. "Why don't we split up? Send you to Zanarkand, and everyone else to Besaid?"

I was about to agree, when Brother shouted, "No! The Gullwings do not 'split up'." Right… what the hell is up with HIM? I looked over at Paine. "Why is he leader again?"

Suicune responded _Who knows?_

Brother scowled at the voice, then said in a low tone, "Who said that?"

Rikku looked at me, saying silently, 'Don't say a word', and said, "Uhm… said what?"

Brother said again, "Who said that?"

I tapped Rikku on the shoulder, then said innocently, "Uh, Brother? I didn't hear anything. Did you, Yuna?"

Yuna gave me a questioning look, then shook her head silently.

Brother scanned the lot of us, then scowled. I said lightly, "You might want to take it easy, if you're hearing voices."

Brother turned away, then rubbed his (mostly) bald head. "I have been needing a break… we go to Besaid first. Then we find some fiends for the girls to punt around. Then Zanarkand."

I sighed, and put on a long-suffering face. "Wakka's going to either try to throw me off a cliff, or shoot me… that reminds me. Why aren't I dead?"

I think Brother stiffened when I said that, but Rikku shrugged slightly. "The garment grid reduces killing blows on people. It takes a really good hit to kill someone wearing one." She shrugged again, and pulled a Phoenix Down from somewhere. "Anyway, these work fine. It's why we can go full out on Leblanc, and those goons, and not wind up killing them."

I made a face of pure misery at her. "You are trying to kill me. Now Wakka can feel free to send me off that cliff, as many times as he has Phoenix Downs…"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Didn't your Sphere Grid do the same thing for you?"

I blinked mildly at her. "Uh… sphere grid? Never heard of it."

Rikku froze, as did Yuna. The two of them looked at me, nearly identical shocked expressions on their faces. Yuna asked weakly, "You… were defenseless while you fought alongside us?"

I nodded slowly. "Basically, if the sphere grid does the same thing as a garment grid. But we all died that one time, remember? Fat lot of help those 'sphere grids' were." At those words, Rikku made an unhappy face, and looked disgusted about something.

Brother looked over at the three of us, his face a frozen mask. "You… what?"

I coughed. "Died." At a few recoiling looks, I added hastily, "Not like we're unsent, or anything. You'd be surprised at what some ashes can do. Brought everyone back to life."

Before anyone else could say something, Rikku said, "Don't ask." She looked intently at me, then grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bridge (more like 'guiding me', I wasn't resisting her or anything).

&&&&&

Rikku said the moment we were alone, "You didn't know?"

I shook my head slowly. "Never. I saw you guys walk off, but I really… didn't really need to know."

Rikku looked at me incredulously. "So when Yuna and Lulu got stronger spells… when Tidus pulled out Haste and stronger white magic spells…"

I smiled helplessly at her. "I thought they just got better, and learned to control their magic more."

Rikku stared at me. "I dunno if I'm supposed to be amazed, or slapping you silly for being so stupid."

I shrugged. "How about just being happy that the two of us are alive?" I looked downwards, a bitter smile on my face. "More than I can say for some people…"

She pecked me on the cheek, then walked back towards the bridge. "You could just take a nap instead, we can handle Besaid without you. I dunno how you can sleep like that."

I grinned at her. "I'm part Mew." After a moment, I sighed and said, "But I'm going with. I gotta check on those two."

"What, that ghost and that… uhm… fruit-thing," she shrugged, then held her hands up helplessly. "Don't blame me if Wakka gets mad at oui."

I shrugged slightly, and looked towards the bridge. "How long until we arrive?"

Rikku leaned against the wall, and finally said, "A few hours. We'll probably arrive a little before sunset."

I nodded quietly, looking at her. "What 'cha want to do?"

She giggled, then leaned over, kissing me on the nose. "Not now sweetie. I don't want to get all sweaty."

I gave her a lecherous grin, and then it faded into a more honest smile. "Actually, I wasn't thinking of that. We got a place to talk?"

Rikku looked at the door and made a face, suddenly rapping it loudly. I weakly heard a "ow!" come from the other side. She sighed, and motioned to the elevator. "I know somewhere."

&&&&&

&&&&&

Brother clutched his ear, his expression pained. Yuna was giggling at him, and Paine had a smirk on her face. "You never learn, do you?"

Brother made a face, and muttered, "A leader must know what is happening to his team… what they are talking about…"

Yuna giggled weakly, "Including spying on them…" she broke into further giggles, her face turning red. Brother looked on, dumbfounded.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Rikku led me into the room. It had a tiny bed, a light, and little else. A cupboard of a room. "We should be safe here. Yuna and I found it when we went exploring. I don't think any of the guys knows it exists."

I smiled. "Good." Rikku slightly smiled at me, then waited. We were quiet for a little bit, then she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

I looked away from the single light that I had been staring at, looking at her. "Rikku… maybe I shouldn't be here." She sighed, but I continued, "No, listen. It seems… well, like a girls only club. I really don't want to intrude on your fun."

She tapped me on the side, then traced a scar that ran from my stomach to the side of my ribs. "If you were, I really wouldn't mind that much. I missed you while you were away."

I arched an eyebrow, and said slowly, "You're sure? We both agreed that we moved too quickly starting off…"

Rikku shrugged. "It was passion for both of us. I still love ya, you know, and it's been a few years now. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Now you get out of this weird guilt trip, or I'm going to…"

I looked at her expression, and flinched. "Oh crud… not that. That's just…" She came closer, and I flinched again. "Fine, I give, I give!" She came eye to eye with me, and bumped her head against mine. "You promise to get out of that funk?"

I had a thought, and twisted my head, tilting it sideways. Rikku jumped at the opportunity, her tongue eagerly exploring my mouth (not like this is the first time for either of us).

After she broke it off, I said mildly, "sure."

&&&&&

We walked back to the bridge holding hands. Brother slightly scowled at us, but Yuna looked towards him, and he turned away. That crush thing of his is going to make me sick. Very, very, sick.

Yuna turned to us, and asked lightly, "what did you two talk about?"

I arched an eyebrow, then said, "Talk? We just needed a place to make out."

Rikku choked, and punched me. I topped over, laughing on the ground at her look. She didn't help by torturing me with tickles. I'm still ticklish, even if I'm used to being sliced up. Well, sorta used to it, you never really 'like' it, unless you're a cutter (thankfully, I'm not). She said in between my laughs, "He's lying again! We just talked… he was having a few doubts about staying… right?" She increased the rate, and I gasped in through the laughs, "yeah… stop… it… gyah!" She relented, and turned to the others, her face slightly red. "He wondered if he should leave… got one of those guilt trips, Yunie." The two exchanged a knowing glance that I noticed.

I slowly got up, not brushing myself off or anything, I really didn't care about dignity. Paine had a laughing smirk on her face, though

* * *

Luin: (Gazing at the damaged area) What is it with Sandstone and explosives? 

Sandstone: I like causing explosions. So bite me.

Stupid1058: Oww...


	5. Besaid Sphere

A/N: Wow, been a long time since I updated. Anyway, here's the next chapter. No random A/N battles this time.

Luin: Blame the fact that he only got eight hours of sleep. Geez Sandstone, isn't eight enough?

Sandstone: nope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Besaid Sphere:

We arrived at Besaid, Yuna directing us to land at the beach. I recognized it easily… it was close to where Suicune and myself had dropped him off, before we found another place to get onto the island ourselves. The Aurochs usually practiced in the general area, but they were apparently taking the day off.

As we walked through the sand, Yuna looked towards one spot. It was an area of glass among the sand. The kids had been warned away from it… it was where I taught Yuna how to handle her pokemon, Arsnakra. She's got a wicked sense of humor, and is a bit uncontrollable, but the two of them are a much better team now.

Paine followed her glance, and must have seen the glassed area. "Let me guess. You two caused that?"

I nodded, while Yuna grinned abashedly. "We were training, and someone got a little carried away."

Paine rolled her eyes, and walked ahead of us. The three of us exchanged a glance, and Yuna whispered "We really should give her a pokemon too."

I thought about it, and then shrugged. "I'll see what ones I have." I had a wicked grin on my face, though. "Something that suits her personality, I think."

Rikku had a grin on her face as she spherechanged into her pokemon trainer outfit. She reached into her bag, pulled out her pokedex, and pressed a few keys. "Lets see… something depressing, yet tough looking…"

I released Psymachine and Suicune. "Comments, you two?"

_Aggron, Shiftry, Tyranitar, Absol…_

_Houndoom, Skarmory, maybe Kingdra, or Sneasel, but those imps annoy me… Ursaring…_

Rikku cried, "Hey, what about a Scizor?" She held up the image of the pokemon, and I chuckled. "I was thinking Aerodactyl… but any of those work."

Suicune gave me a quizzical look, then shook her head. _I should have known. Those things aren't dead, are they?_

Psymachine said it for me: _Nope. We encountered a few of the buggers, they tried to eat him. Luckily, I evolved to save his ass._

I sighed, scanning what pokemon I actually had. It went from those, to Lairon, Skarmory, Sneasel, Scyther, Absol (don't ask how I got that one pokemon) or Ursaring. "How about we keep up with her, and worry about it later? I've got six options."

Rikku shrugged, and Yuna jogged to catch up with Paine, leaving the two of us behind. Rikku smiled, saying lightly, "Is it me, or is she giving us some 'alone time'?"

I nodded. "She is. You know her, she's a romantic."

Rikku giggled, and lifted the baseball cap from my head, peering at the images of the badges on it. "What are these anyway?"

I laughed quietly.

&&&&&

Yuna and Paine had halted, looking down at Besaid from a distance. We caught up with them, in time for Yuna to say nervously, "I'm a little nervous." She'd told me that this was the statue-thing that people used to pray at before leaving on a voyage. I wasn't with them at the time, so I didn't know about it.

Rikku said quietly, "I bet, the way you took off without a word."

I elbowed Rikku slightly. "She left with a word. I remember Wakka yelling at me to turn the ship around."

Rikku giggled, and Yuna flushed at the memory. I laughed, then was caught up in a headlock. "You said it, brudda."

"Gleeegh!" I slammed my arm into his gut, and he let go. I needed several deep breaths, though. I rubbed my neck, and scowled at him. "Jeez. And you complained that I frightened people."

Wakka grinned, then turned to Yuna, a scowl on his face (though he kept on 'loosing it', nearly grinning again). "You caused quite a fuss, young lady."

Yuna said weakly, "I'm sorry." She looked slightly pale as she said it.

Wakka finally did grin, and Yuna regained her normal coloring. "Well, as long as you're okay, ya?" He's still saying that… it's an accent. He looked over at Paine, and asked, "Your friend?"

Yuna looked over at her, then said quickly, "Oh, this is Paine. We're looking for spheres together." Paine nodded slightly at the introduction.

I whispered quietly to Wakka, "She's like Auron, but with breasts."

He paused, then nodded quietly. After a moment, he started walking towards the village, and we trailed after him. "So you're a sphere hunter now... I heard the rumors. To tell you the truth, I wasn't too worried. Gotta say, though... You, uh, do seem pretty different."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the idea, Wakka."

Rikku giggled and walked up so that she was beside him, and lightly elbowed Wakka's stomach. "Aw, you haven't changed a bit, tubby."

Wakka shook his head helplessly and pushed her away. "Cut it out, ya! I'm going to be a father soon. Got to have a little more presence, you know?"

I snorted, but Yuna asked, "How much longer?"

Wakka smiled broadly, saying, "Any day now!"

Rikku had a sloppy grin on her face as she said, "Wakka, a daddy!" She sounded kinda girlish as she said it.

Wakka laughed lightly and then admitted, "To tell the truth, I sure don't feel like one. I mean, how do I know how a father's supposed to act in front of his kid?"

I sighed. "Wakka, believe me. No parent really does know what to do, it's mostly improvisation. Some of 'em rely on what their parents did… you could try that…"

Wakka stared at me. "You sound like you know what you're talking about…"

I snorted. "Please. I traveled a lot, that's the only reason I know. No way I'm ready for kids."

Wakka stared off into the distance. "What their parents did…" He sighed. Rikku asked, "Don't you remember them?"

Wakka shook his head helplessly. "No, don't remember 'em. Sin saw to that when I was still little."

Yuna asked, "You don't have any spheres of them?"

Wakka shook his head tiredly. "Nope, not a single…" He trailed off, and I swear I caught a flash of some realization in his eyes. Sometimes, I wish I was still Mewtwo, it was easier when I could read minds.

Yuna asked, "What's wrong?"

Wakka remained silent for a moment, then said, "Oh, uh...nothing, nothing." He waved us off, and continued, "Anyway, do me a favor and go say hi to Lu. She's been worried about you."

Yuna and Rikku had girlish grins on their faces as they raced inside (we had already arrived, and were standing next to his place). I sighed. Babies… I slowly followed Paine inside. She didn't seem to care much either.

Lulu called out to us, "Welcome back." She was seated on the couch, looking fairly rested (and not crabby). The Haunter I had given her was 'standing' there solemnly, apparently taking its job of guard duty seriously. Odd, most Haunter were pranksters… then again, it was Lulu. If anyone could scare a ghost, it was Lulu in a bad mood.

Yuna said innocently, "Hi, Lulu."

Rikku quickly cut in, "So tell us about the baby! It's gonna be born soon, right?"

Lulu smiled faintly at Rikku's eagerness. "Not yet. Wakka's getting a little ahead of himself."

Rikku hung her head, and sighed. "Aw, bummer." She leaned on me, and rested her head against mine.

Lulu remained silent, but I could see her smile secretly. After a few moments, she asked, "So, care to go for a little walk?"

Yuna asked worriedly, "Can you?"

Lulu nodded. "I could use the exercise. Come on."

She walked us slowly out of the hut/house, and towards the bluff overlooking Besaid. I remained still for a moment, looking at the Haunter, which sent me a grin, then walked after the others.

&&&&&

Lulu asked Yuna after we arrived, "So, what's so important that you'd run off without telling us?"

Yuna had pulled out the sphere we'd given her (myself and Rikku) in two hands, like it was made of glass. "This." She said simply.

Lulu studied it, peering into it. "The sphere. Wakka told me about it."

Yuna clicked it on, and the images started playing. I'd seen it over a dozen times; I knew what it looked like.

Rikku added, "Kimahri said he found it on Mt. Gagazet."

Lulu watched the figure start shouting at the unseen recorder, then slump. "It does look like him. Though something seems a little… off."

The recording ended, and I sighed. Something was bothering me… a lot now. Every time I watched that sphere now, I got a bad feeling, but I could never pin it down. It could be some sort of foresight, but it was way too vague to pin down….

Rikku arched an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged helplessly. "I've been watching that sphere a lot. Something's been bothering me about it, though I don't know what. But what do I know, I'm an alien." That comment earned a grin from her… that line was one of our jokes we used on occasion.

Lulu asked "Have you found anything?"

Yuna shook her head dejectedly. "Nothing. But there's still lot of places we haven't looked yet."

Lulu smiled. "Must be fun, being free to go where you please."

Yuna brightened, saying lightly, "It is fun, I never expected a journey quite like this."

Lulu looked warily at me, then added, "I'm not there, so you can spread your wings?"

Yuna said with a guarded smile, "Maybe."

Lulu laughed. "You have spread your wings." She paused, then gathered her thoughts, and added, "Well, good luck. But, Yuna, never forget who you are."

I looked over at Yuna. She looked puzzled and confused.

Lulu explained warningly, "You're the high summoner that defeated Sin. There are those who would use that, Yuna."

Yuna's eyes hardened. I frowned myself at the word 'use', because of certain memories. That bastard Seymour… Yuna said quietly (with a look of fiery determination), "I'll be all right. I won't let myself be used anymore. Not by anyone."

Lulu looked over at me, then remained silent. She knew that the day I let someone use me or my pokemon was the day that I turned back into a murderer… well, friends and a certain someone got away with it, but no one else. Meh, I'm not a High Summoner anyway.

Lulu smiled, and then reached for her midsection, leaning over slightly.

Yuna asked worriedly, "Hm?"

Lulu still had one hand on her midsection, but smiled weakly. "It kicked."

Yuna asked, "Really?"

Rikku said, "I wanna feel!"

Lulu smiled helplessly as the Al Bhed teenager placed her hands gently on her stomach, almost wonderingly. She looked over at me, and I clearly shook my head, making a face. Lulu quietly laughed.

Rikku looked up at her, and asked, "What?"

She looked at Rikku, then me. "I just asked Luin a question, that's all."

She looked over at me, and I shook my head, giving her a faint grin. "I'll tell you later."

&&&&&

Lulu said as we arrived at the village gates, "Since you've come all this way, why not stay the night?"

Yuna nodded, and said, "I'll stay at my place." She turned, and headed straight for the temple.

Paine watched her leave, as did Rikku and I. After she entered the shadowed place, I said quietly, "I only watched from the outside at the time. Cleared the way for them." I chuckled, and added quietly, "They didn't catch me until Kilika."

Rikku giggled. "Yeah. And everyone was mondo-creeped out by you and your team." She giggled again, then smiled at me. "Tidus tried to make himself sound so brave… but he told me afterwards that he was seriously creeped out by you sometimes. Even I was… well, before the Thunder Plains."

Paine looked at the two of us, then asked, "Him?"

We both nodded. Rikku glanced at me, and I waived her on. "Yea. The two of them were like us… but without the mind-reading."

Paine arched an eyebrow, and I shook my head. "Long story. Just suffice it to say that we read each other's mind at times."

Paine shook her head tiredly, and asked "where's Yuna's place?" Yuna had her own… well, house would be the best word, and so did I. Pokemon are such wonderful companions sometimes… with Psymachine, Sunseeker, and even Mindstrike, we built a house in a week. The others weren't interested, or afraid of the pokemon, they didn't ask.

Rikku grabbed my hand, and walked towards my place. Simple construction really – single story, two bedroom affair. Wasn't all that big, but I didn't need it to be. Yuna's was built along the same lines, but slightly more elaborate and decorative. I pointed, but Rikku asked, "Aw… Paine, you could just stay with us!"

She turned, and remained silent. Rikku huffed, "She at least coulda said why!"

I sighed softly. "She's afraid she wouldn't get any sleep."

Rikku's mouth opened in an 'o', and after a few moments, she giggled again, slightly reddening. "Well handsome, it's just you and me. Care to sweep me off my feet now?"

I arched an eyebrow sardonically, and literally picked her up, bridal style. She laughed all the way there.

&&&&&

I stretched out on the bed next to Rikku. The room only had a single decoration – Rikku's Godhand – well, and a painting we'd picked up in Bevelle. My Master Sword had disappeared… I never got it back after I changed into Mewtwo. This place… well, it was our 'home', but we weren't here very often together. I lived here when I was helping Yuna recover (I wasn't going to start rumors by sleeping in her spare bedroom), but Rikku rarely dropped by during that time. I understand why, we'd both agreed to take it slower… but still, it was depressing. When we traveled, we only stopped here for a day or two, and went back out. It was more of a place to recover than anything else… so I guess it was home.

Rikku sighed, and asked, "You think there's a sphere here?"

I shrugged. "Wakka was acting weird." I coughed, then said in mock-Wakka, "Not a single… uhm… never mind me, I think there might be one. Uhm… go say hi to Lu, ya?"

Rikku giggled (it was a horrible impression), but rolled over onto her side so she could look at me. "I'm going to sleep. You need anything?"

I pecked her on the lips, then rolled onto my side. "Na. Just some sleep… so don't kick the crap out of me while I'm sleeping."

She growled playfully at me, then said, "It was only that one time!"

I winced visibly, and she rested an arm casually on my side. She said in mock severity, "oh, just go to sleep."

I turned so I was nose to nose with her, then said mildly, "Yes ma'am." I closed my eyes, and exhaled slowly. After about three seconds, I was out like a light.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Rikku looked at the sleeping Luin. "How does he do that?" Three seconds, and he was asleep. He could stay awake for a day, and then he'd do something like that. So far as she could tell, he hadn't done that on Yuna's pilgrimage… well, maybe he had. She might know about his darkest secrets, but she really didn't know every little detail about his past, he was understandably reluctant to talk about some parts.

His voice (in her memory) said lightly, "I'm part Mew."

Rikku wondered out loud, "Isn't Mew… didn't you tell me that Mewtwo was Mew's bastard child?"

Luin remained silent, sleeping deeply. She knew that if it hadn't been her voice, he'd probably have snapped awake. Or if she'd shouted for him… but she didn't want him to wake up anyway.

She shook her head. He acted strange sometimes, but usually it wasn't anything too abnormal… for him, anyway.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Yuna walked in, looking well rested. Paine was following her, a slight scowl on her face. "Luin, where's Rikku?"

I looked over to the bathroom. "She's taking a shower right now." I sighed, and said tiredly, "She didn't sleep very well… and it isn't my fault."

Rikku walked out of the bathroom, surrounded by stream. She looked better than she had before, just tired. Yuna looked over at her with worry, and Rikku smiled innocently. "I'm fine, Yunie."

I mildly said, "Yeah, you are." I had a few marks on my skin from her fitful sleeping. She'd lashed out at something a few times, fists and feet flying, and got me. I sighed, rubbed a scratch she'd given me, then stretched. "We ready to go?"

Yuna giggled as she reached for a piece of fruit that was ripe. "How about breakfast first?"

I sighed wordlessly. I wasn't a big breakfast eater. But I grabbed a fruit to munch on, while Rikku ate a larger meal, slowly getting back her energy. She wasn't her usual 'peppy' self, but this happened sometimes when she didn't sleep enough.

Paine leaned against the wall, not eating. She still reminded me of Auron.


	6. Besaid Sphere part 2

A/N:

Sandstone: (Grinning evilly) Next chapter, here ya go.

Luin: Somehow, I get a bad feeling about...

Rikku: (Dressed in her black mage outfit) Luin, time to play that game...

Sandstone: (Turning red) Uhm... adult content! (Uses vast author powers to censor the rest of the A/N) Damn it Rikku, couldn't you keep that off the story? Geez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Besaid Sphere, part two:

Lulu called out, "Good morning."

Yuna looked around, then asked, "Oh, where's Wakka?" I nudged Rikku, and she slightly nudged me back, but paid more attention. Lulu responded, "He left at daybreak. He said something about a cave."

Rikku said incredulously, "A cave? I wonder what he's up to."

Yuna asked Lulu "Want us to go find out?"

Rikku eyed me, then said, "Yeah, there might be fiends." Silently, she grinned at me. She probably was thinking of the same thing I was – sphere, and Wakka was looking for it (his parents, possibly).

Lulu smiled, and said lightly, "Thanks. Though, I doubt he'd have trouble handling a few fiends. Still, I'm a little worried. It's not like Wakka to hide things."

Yuna frowned slightly, a puzzled look on her face. "That's funny. I don't remember there being any cave."

I blinked once, and said mildly, "Could be in those ruins…"

Lulu paused, then said, "It's possible. I don't know much about it either. Would you mind asking around?"

I grinned, then looked pointedly at Yuna. "I think I've got a better idea, but sure."

Lulu nodded, then walked back inside her place.

Paine looked at myself and Yuna, and asked, "A better idea?"

I said in a bright tone, "Woof."

Yuna frowned in confusion, then laughed. "Arsnakra and Balrog? You want them to track Wakka's scent?"

I grinned at her. "Got a better idea?"

Yuna smiled helplessly, and spherechanged into her pokemon trainer dressphere. Her outfit was familiar – she kept the jean-shorts that she had in her usual outfit, as well as the belt (with six pokeballs on her waist). Her top was an older look – the top of her 'summoner's outfit', as Rikku called it now. She even had the sleeve-things on her arm (they weren't connected to the shirt), but they weren't trailing and long, instead they were skin-hugging, and a brilliant blue. She reached for the one solid-looking pokeball at her waist, and threw it. Arsnakra popped out, and growled, "Arc?"

Arsnakra… she's an Arcanine I had a long time ago. When I was about eleven or twelve, she was one of my pokemon. I gave her to a cousin as a 'take care' gift, because she was starting out her training days. The two of them had always gotten along well… I'd lost contact with her, but Arsnakra had been listed as one of my available pokemon, so I'm assuming the worst. I knew my immediate family was dead, but it was possible my extended family was alive… I'm drifting again. I can't go back. That 'reality ripping' ability of mine hasn't resurfaced, and I think I've only used it twice, so maybe it only had so many uses.

I released Balrog, and the two canine pokemon sniffed around. I said to the two of them, "We're looking for Wakka. Try to smell for recently, about this morning… going out of the village."

The two of them walked out of the village, occasionally stopping to sniff at something. We followed them easily.

&&&&&

As we walked down the path, I heard a buzz, then Brother asked in my ear (the communicator – Rikku had remembered just as we set down), "Any trouble?"

Yuna responded, "We're fine. How about you guys?"

Brother moaned, "My heart...is aching..."

Yuna asked, "Huh?"

Brother seemed to realize he'd screwed up, and quickly said, "Ahh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Rikku. She had a disgusted look on her face. True, there technically wasn't anything wrong with it, but Rikku was protective of her 'big sister' Yuna. That, and she'd probably rather see Yuna reunited with Tidus (if that was possible). Even though I'm technically Yuna's brother, while Rikku's her cousin… we both try to take care of her sometimes, even if she can take care of herself.

A few fiends attacked us, but we pushed them aside without too much trouble. Balrog or Arsnakra had no problem killing fiends with Flamethrowers, but they rarely did that, letting Paine 'have some fun'.

&&&&&

The comlink buzzed again, and Yuna said, "Yuna here."

Silence responded, and after a few moments, she said, "Huh. That was weird."

After another few seconds, Buddy said over the link, "It's nothing."

I said softly, "Buddy, is a certain idiot bored, and playing with the radio?"

A chuckle was all the answer I needed.

Balrog and Arsnakra led us to a metal doorway. I turned to Yuna, and said, "Well?"

She studied the door, the keypad, and then sighed. "I guess we need the combo."

I shrugged, and pulled a pokeball. "Rikku?"

She grinned, spherechanged, and released Vib, while I released Erastrani. "Or we need a few Hyper Beams to blast the door out of the way."

I heard Paine chuckle, and I turned to her, an eyebrow arched. She was actually laughing?

She shook her head, and said, "It's nothing. I just thought that Rikku would try something like that."

Rikku pouted, then ordered, "Hyper Beam, Vib! Break down that door!"

Vib shot a Hyper Beam at the door, blowing it off its hinges, and sent it flying inside. I heard Wakka shout, and poked my head in. He'd ducked the flying door only by diving out of the way. Meanwhile, the Tropius I'd provided him with was simply standing there, apparently greatly amused by the events. "You could've took it easy, ya?"

I shrugged helplessly, and returned my pokemon to their balls. "It was in the way."

He rolled his eyes, got into a more normal seated position, then asked, "So, what are you here for?"

Yuna said brightly (Arsnakra was still standing beside her), "We came to check on you." Wakka looked nonplussed for a moment, then laughed – I got the humor, though. After all, our 'checking on him' might have killed him. Eh, he didn't die, so it doesn't matter.

Rikku looked around, asking, "Is there something in this cave?"

Wakka said slowly, "Uh, yeah...something like that. Who knows, maybe it's not here, ya? But I thought, "what if..." Maybe it's for real. Then again, maybe it never was. Been

so long, I'm not sure anymore."

We all remained quiet for a short while. What he'd said was so confusing, we needed time to translate that in our minds. Paine managed to understand him first, and asked, "So, you're saying there's something that might be here, and you want to know for sure. Right?"

Wakka nodded. "Right. But you see...I wanna know, and then I sorta don't wanna know."

Rikku sighed, then looked at me, in a way stumped by his actions. "Aw, man, make up your mind! What is this thing, anyway?"

Wakka paused to consider, then said slowly, "Well, uh... See, I heard there was this old sphere."

Rikku asked, "A sphere? Of what?"

Before Wakka could respond, I said dryly, "His parents, or so he hopes."

Wakka nodded slowly. Paine started to walk further into the cave, and I started to follow. Wakka shouted, "Hey, whoa!"

Paine dryly said, "We're sphere hunters, remember?"

I added, "And I can't stand anyone being unsure."

Wakka blinked, then stared at me. Rikku and Yuna walked over, Rikku saying confidently, "It's as good as ours!"

Yuna looked over at Rikku, and said with a smile, "All right, Gullwings..."

Rikku laughed, and finished, "Time for business!" She grabbed my hand, and ran forward into the cave.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Wakka laughed, taking a seated position again. Those three… all three of them had changed a lot. Icewind… no, Luin was a lot more relaxed, Rikku was… well, more mature, but still Rikku… and Yuna was looking a lot better. Luin had worked hard to help her, and secretly, Wakka was glad that he'd gone through what he had. He'd managed to work a miracle with Yuna in his eyes.

He laughed again, then said in an amused tone, "The Gullwings, huh? Kinda feel sorry for the guy."

&&&&&

&&&&&

Brother's voice buzzed in after we'd killed off a bunch of fiends, "This is Brother. You all right, Yuna?"

Yuna replied, "Yessir!"

Rikku said to Yuna, "Just ignore him." I grinned at her, and said, "I've got a better idea. Buddy?"

Buddy responded after a moment, "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor, and slug Brother for me?"

There was a smacking sound, and the link went dead. I laughed, as it buzzed to life for a moment, Buddy saying, "I wanted to do that anyway…", and it went dead again. Paine had a smirk on her face. "That'll keep him quiet."

Rikku giggled, while Yuna looked confused, before shaking it off, walking onward.

&&&&&

Yuna examined the sphere, and smiled. "Well, that wasn't too hard." A growl from behind us made her turn, (as well as the rest of us), and Paine said "Find a sphere and the fiends appear."

I rolled my eyes. "Looks like one ugly Charizard, hold the wings. Yuna, why not use Arsnakra?"

Yuna turned to the Arcanine, who was 'smiling' as she stepped in front of her (Yuna). With a growl, she threw herself forward. The lizard/dragon seemed alarmed at her charge, and froze. I shouted, "Intimidate! Everyone, hit it hard!"

Rikku and Paine changed into Black Mages, and I followed them, jumping up.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Luin appeared wreathed in flames, looking like a flaming specter for a moment, before the fires died. He had a black trench coat that was open, revealing a black shirt and vest underneath, along with black pants. He had a staff about as tall as he was gripped in his right hand, topped with a gem that glimmered with a frozen light inside, almost like a beam of lightning-ice. The body of the staff was composed of a dark blue metal. His blue hair was sticking up like he was covered in static electricity.

Rikku and Paine shouted "Freeze!", and Blizzard spells struck the fire-breather, hitting it with icy chill. Luin pointed his staff at it, and said calmly, "Powder Snow."

Streams of wind-blown snow struck the fiend, issuing from the gem. It looked fairly silly compared to the more-damaging Blizzard spell, but the lizard slowed a great deal, the fire it was shooting at Arsnakra (who was dodging using Yuna's called advice, and Agility) becoming a great deal weaker. The snow around the fiend was melting, but it was freezing the fiend at the same time.

Paine changed into her normal dressphere, shouted "Ice Brand", and struck the dragon in the chest. It retaliated by striking at her with a claw, but she blocked it with her sword (she was sent back a few feet, though). Arsnakra rushed in, and hit it with a Take Down. The fiend hissed, and Rikku shouted, "Blizzard", finishing it off.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

Yuna said happily, "One more for the Gullwings!", as she picked it up. I wasn't paying too much attention, I was staring at Rikku. While Paine looked sorta normal in her Black Mage outfit, Rikku's was a skin-hugging fabric (black) that literally left nothing to the imagination at all. She might as well be wearing a thong and a bra, for all it covered. And made that bra a wedding bra, you get the idea. It had a 'miniskirt' of black leather around her waist, but the thing was maybe a few inches long, if that. Rikku stopped, looked at me questioningly, then looked over herself. "What?"

Paine rolled her eyes. "Change back before… Icewind goes crazy." She said in a disgusted tone, "Men."

Rikku pouted, and spherechanged back. "Aw…"

As we turned, Arsnakra growled, and I narrowed my eyes. A man in a suit with a red R predominately sprayed on his chest was sneering at us. "Well, aren't we a cute bunch? Nice outfit, by the way…"

Suicune let herself out, and stood beside me. I took one aggressive step forward, and growled, "So, I didn't get every last Rocket…"

The man turned to me, and his eyes narrowed. "So, you survived, did you? No matter, we shall get our revenge…" He faded, disappearing. I swung for him, but my fist flew through empty air. I said raggedly, "fuck. Fucking hell. Damn it all to Groudon's fiery lair…"

Yuna asked worriedly, "Who was that?"

I hissed, then sighed. Normally, I'd have Rikku's Black Mage outfit on my mind (hey, we're lovers, I can think about her all the time…), but this made everything else seem minor in my mind. "A Rocket." At Yuna's uncomprehending look, Rikku explained, "The crime gang he took on? The ones in his sphere…"

Yuna thought it over, then nodded. Paine asked, "Is this bad news?"

I nodded. How had they done that? Unown? It took over a hundred to make a gateway, and those pokemon were RARE… unless Suicune was wrong, which was unlikely. "Very bad, if we hear that they show up for sustained periods. I'll explain on the way to the next place."

Rikku looked over at me, a concerned expression on her face. "You'll be ok, right?"

I nodded quietly. Mewtwo, or a very large gang of Rockets could take me, but few others. And gateways could only support a few people, maybe a small squad. For the Rockets to invade Spira, they'd need more Unown than I suspected existed currently. "I don't think he'll show up again soon. Suicune and the others are far too strong to be threatened by one Rocket, even an executive. But we'll need to keep an ear out for them popping up. I don't like this."

We walked over to where Wakka was. He asked, "Find anything?"

Rikku half-heartedly responded, "We did."

Yuna clicked on the sphere without a word. It showed the location of a few treasure chests on the island, but nothing else.

Rikku asked, "This it?"

Wakka waived his hand airily. "Nah, 'fraid not."

We walked along the bridge way to the village, the waterfalls providing a nice backdrop. Rikku and I had quietly settled on how to explain it, and she was a lot more energetic again. She asked, "So, what sphere were you looking for?"

Wakka looked over at me, and he sighed. "Well... It's a sphere of our parents. Chappu said he found it."

Rikku paused for a moment. "Chappu?" I levelly looked at her, and she sent me a quiet look of begging – Wakka really didn't talk about him much. I mouthed 'brother', and she exclaimed, "Oh, your brother!"

Wakka nodded, and said glumly "He was a Crusader. Now he's gone on to the Farplane. Sin got our parents not long after Chappu was born. We were too young to remember their faces, you know? When we were kids, we got into a fight one time and Chappu said: "I found a sphere with mom and dad in it, but I'm not telling you where it is.""

Yuna asked sadly, "And you never asked him?"

Wakka shook his head bitterly. "I was too boneheaded to let my little brother win. So I went on without asking until I just forgot about it. Then yesterday, talking with you made me think about it again. Chappu used to play in this cave, so I thought maybe he found the sphere here, ya? But when I came to look...I got to thinking…" I shot quickly, "always a dangerous occupation…"

Wakka scowled at me. After a few seconds, he said, "See, I got this picture of my parents in my head, ya? Strong, and kind... Whenever things got tough, those are the parents I imagined. But their real faces might be totally different, ya? I think about that and I'm not so sure I really wanna know. I was sittin' there trying to figure out what to do. And then you guys showed up."

I smirked, but Rikku tapped me, saying brightly, "That's our Wakka."

Yuna said, "The sphere might still be somewhere on the island. Should we look for it?"

I looked to Wakka, and mentally bet with myself.

Wakka waved her off. "Nah, that's all right. I'm through worrying about that stuff. What's past is past, ya? Can't let it get to me. I'm going to be a father soon. Gotta pull it together!"

Rikku giggled, and said, "That's right, Dad."

Wakka laughed, and raised his hand triumphantly, before he lowered it, and said slowly, "But, uh... Just how am I supposed to pull it together? Sure wish I had something to go by, you know?"

I sighed, and shook my head along with Paine and Rikku. "Wakka, even people who have something to go by have trouble. Just…" I chuckled wickedly, and said, "Do your best. It's all you can do."

Wakka arched an eyebrow, and then chuckled weakly. The comlinks buzzed, and I heard Buddy say in an irritated tone, "You read me? You guys about finished down there? Brother's starting to get on my nerves."

Yuna said lightly, "Yeah, we'll be back soon."

Brother shouted joyously "Yay!"

I asked, "Buddy?"

Buddy said, "It helped. But you owe me a beer." I laughed, and said, "Sure. I'll buy you a few."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N:

Sandstone: Sorry folks, no lemon, no lime. There will be mentions of sex (hey, they are in their late teens), but I won't be graphic about it. And since Calc 2 and physics are getting harder, updates will definately be at random intervals.


	7. Traveling: Luca

A/N: Well, nothing really to say, besides the 'ah, sorry about the lack of updates' thing. It was midterm time around here, and I've had some medical results come in that we not exactly to my taste. Stupid bloodwork nearly made me pass out.

Luin: For once, he isn't joking. He literally almost did pass out. Funny, to see him walking like he was drunk though.

Sandstone: Shaddup.

* * *

Traveling: Luca: 

Brother asked, "So, where to?"

Yuna blinked. "Uhm…"

I looked over at her. "We need to punt around a few fiends, right? I say we re-trace the pilgrimage, but skip a certain island."

"Kilika? Why?"

I sighed, and asked, "What's it like there? Anyone besides me and Rikku been there recently?"

Buddy shook his head. "We don't have anything new, why?"

I said slowly, "Because it's a boiling point. Youth League v. New Yevon. I had to use Erastrani to get to the forest, and the temple's… not worth it." I sighed, and said, "Rikku, you tell them."

Rikku laughed, and said, "They tried to recruit the 'great Icewind' to fight the Youth League. You should have seen his face… he looked like he would kill the priest who offered!"

Yuna nodded wisely. "I've had some problems like that too. Both sides have tried to recruit me to their side… but Wakka usually chased them off… or you, Luin."

I nodded tiredly. "Anyway, we skip that island. Luca anyone? Buddy, I'll pick up your beer there."

Paine asked, "Can you?"

I arched an eyebrow. "What, there an age limit?"

She nodded, and I shrugged. "Well, I'm of age, I think…"

Yuna smiled, and asked, "How old are you, anyway? I remember I asked you once, and you never could say, said you needed to talk to Psymachine."

I shrugged slightly. "I did, he's the pokemon supercomputer, not me. Anyway, what age do you want, my world, or yours?"

Yuna looked at me, a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

I grinned. "Psymachine calculated a bunch of things, told me that our worlds have different years. So while I'm about 22 at home, here… I'm only three-quarters of a year older than Rikku. Since she's seventeen, I'm basically eighteen." I laughed quietly. It was a weird quirk, but I didn't mind. It made hanging out with Rikku a lot less awkward. But I doubt anyone would really doubt me if I said I was 22.

Yuna stared at me. "You acted older than all of us except Auron… but you were younger than most of us?" She was referring to her pilgrimage. I nodded quietly. "Yup. But I… well; I grew up awfully fast, all trainers do. You've got to deal with things like kidnappers, murderers, thieves, people who would rape you… even us guys…" I narrowed my eyes, and continued in a deadly tone, "and Rockets…" The last word was said with a lot of hate, I still hate them, especially since they've found me again. Rikku looked at me worriedly, and then wrapped her arm around my side. I smiled at her, lightening up, then turned back to face the others. "Believe me when I say that we grow up quick, or give up the lifestyle… or die, unpleasant as that sounds."

Yuna nodded quietly, then shrugged. "Sure. Luca, and then we'll go on from there."

Brother moaned, "But Yuna…"

I glared at him. "She needs to train for Zanarkand, you said it yourself. Best training is the training that takes awhile."

Brother smacked himself in the head, and then grumbled under his breath.

&&&&&

I looked out the bridge, and said slowly, "About the Rockets…"

Paine asked, "What are they?"

I sighed. "Crime lords. You name it, they've done it. Prostitution, murder, mayhem, stealing, political corruption, assassination…" I turned, and smiled tiredly. "Their main deal was world conquest, but trainers always foiled their efforts, sometimes at the cost of their lives."

Yuna looked disgusted, as did Paine. "Your world sounds harsh."

I nodded. "I'm a pessimist, but it is harsh. A lot of trainers give up the life quickly when things get tough, or end up dead in some alley."

The girls remained silent, as did Brother and Buddy. Finally, Rikku ventured, "And if the Rockets are back…"

I sighed. "They're big on vengeance. Even if it means loosing a lot of cash, they'll do it."

Yuna asked, "How'd they get here?"

I looked out the viewport, then to Yuna. "I guess they're using Unown, a pokemon that can alter reality if there are enough of them."

Rikku groaned, "Not good. So, besides Leblanc, we have to deal with these Rockets?"

I smiled slightly. "They're weakened. I took out a lot of their buildings, resources, and people. I imagine that for the most part, they're dead. Just a ghost out for vengeance against one blue-haired vigilante."

Another brief quiet, then Yuna asked, "Could you go… to your world, and check?"

Paine arched an eyebrow, but I shook my head. "That talent disappeared. I can't rip holes in reality to go places anymore. I tried before Yuna… nada. Not even a flicker of power."

We remained quiet, then Rikku leaned herself against me slightly. "They won't show up often, will they?"

I shook my head. "Not likely. The Unown need time to recharge after each gateway."

&&&&&

We arrived at the staircase at Luca. After talking about the Rockets, we'd talked about more light topics, so we all were in fairly good moods. Yuna walked down, and a mob of people began to form.

Someone shouted, "Lady Yuna, your concert was incredible!" Yuna looked over, and then looked away, her expression pained. But a small kid asked, "Would you sign this, please?" Yuna bent down, and put on a smile 'for the crowd'. Dunno who told her that celebrities have to smile all the time, but she tries. As the mob began to get a bit more comparable to a BAD mob, Rikku shouted, "Single file, no pushing!" She paused, then said in an amused tone, "The Gullwings, at your service!"

Yuna dealt with the crowd (it wasn't really all that big, once Rikku started handling crowd control), then looked out towards the ocean. She sighed heavily. I caught a fanboy staring at her, and crossed my arms, one hand dropping to my pokeballs.

He must have heard how I 'dealt' with annoying people, he backed away slowly. The last time, I had Mindstrike use Psychic to levitate the bugger away, suspended by his ankles. Alright, I'm cruel, and rude. Bite me, I'm a murderer too.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Yuna thought back. She never remembered seeing Luin while she had her 'adventure' in the… 'garment'. He'd just dropped off of Erastrani's back in the nick of time.

She blinked, and thought for a moment. Rikku had said she needed to talk to someone soon after they arrived, and left them alone, grabbing someone who was cloaked nearby. She blinked once more, and then smiled. That had to be him; he said Rikku had told him what was going on. But she'd never known…

She asked out loud, "Luin? Were you the one under that cloak?"

There was a brief silence, and then Luin chuckled softly. "Yeah, that was me. I have a few disguises in my pack; a cloak is one of my favorites."

Yuna continued to stare out at the waves, and then slowly looked away.

Rikku asked, "So what did you do after we left?"

Yuna laced her hands together, and extended them outward, saying lightly with a smile, "Top secret!"

Luin arched an eyebrow at her. "Meanie."

Rikku giggled.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

We moved on (I bought Buddy a fairly good beer, it was stashed in my pack - only my 'pokemon trainer' dressphere has it), and Rikku exclaimed, "The place was packed with people dancing!"

Yuna asked, "You think Leblanc was enjoying herself?"

Paine crossed her arms. "Until she got hurt."

Yuna froze, then reached into her pockets. "Oh… I forgot all about this!" She pulled out a garment grid. Rikku and Paine looked at her incredulously.

&&&&&

We were at the docks, when Rikku complained, "I was just about to finish 'em off, but then you showed up and stole all the fun."

Yuna said abashedly, "I guess I was so glad to get out of that thing that I went a little nuts."

Paine said lightly, "That explains the dancing."

I nodded quietly, but shrugged. Brother's voice shouted, "Yuna's dancing? Where? I am there!"

I groaned, as Rikku said in an annoyed tone, "Listening close enough? I swear, why do we even let you boys listen in?"

I coughed, and Rikku paled. "Erhm… Sorry, Li."

Yuna laughed at the two of us, and then stared off into the distance. She did that sometimes. After a moment, she said in a subdued tone, "Let's go."

&&&&&

We walked along the Highroad, beating up fiends. I glanced around, then froze. Mini-machina, moving in synchrony? I walked away from the others, and over to the machines, studying the drones. The woman there was fiddling with one, utterly absorbed in her work.

I narrowed my eyes, and then pushed one of the drone's arms back. All of them moved their arms back, including the one the woman was working on. She rounded on me, and paled. "You're not supposed to be here!"

I ignored her, purposefully 'tripping' the machine. All the machines / machinas tripped. Synchrony? There had been an experiment with robots like that; it hadn't worked out well at all. I finally looked away from the machine, and met her angry gaze. I shrugged, and walked away.

Rikku asked curiously, "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "Something screamed 'do not enter'. You know me; I don't listen well to orders like that."

Rikku grinned, grabbed my hand, and raced off with me in tow, catching up with the other two.

&&&&&

Yuna finished, "So he raced in, and Luin shouted 'pervert!' at the top of his lungs, while he somehow managed to sound like me…" Paine actually smiled, albeit faintly. The girls had been taking turns telling jokes, funny stories, anything, just to get Paine to laugh / smile.

I chuckled, remembering that time. It was on Gagazet. "And then I blamed you, and left the two of you alone to kiss and make up…"

Yuna blushed. "Hey! You said..." she trailed off, turning even brighter red when she realized I'd actually spared her. I grinned at her, and finished, "And I also yelled at you two not to have sex, because your cow-eyed looks at each other were starting to irritate everyone… or maybe it was to just go have sex, because we were tired of you two, I forget…"

Yuna stammered, and Paine actually laughed. I grinned like a Persian that had been fed a great treat. Rikku laughed, and said, "Yunie, you set yourself up. You know Li, he's always looking for someone to embarrass."

Yuna managed to get out indignantly, "You didn't say all that!"

I shrugged. "So? It made Paine laugh!"

Paine cracked a faint smile at the three of us, and said, "I don't need you three to cheer me up. I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me."

A one-eye flew up, and Yuna shot it out of the air, Rikku finishing it off with her daggers. After she made sure it was dead, Rikku whined, "But I never see you smile! At least Li here smiles!"

I rubbed the back of my head, while Paine shook her head wordlessly. Rikku sighed, and said, "We need to get you a pet."

Paine rolled her eyes at us. "Rikku, that's enough." She walked further along.

&&&&&

The Highroad was a long trip… two days to cover it. At the end of it, we all had beat down a bunch of fiends, picked up some gil and potions from dropped items (and a corpse… I was the one that looted it, and Paine was the only one to notice. Disrespectful… but I doubt the corpse cares).

We kept on moving, eventually reaching… Mushroom Rock Road at midday, the day after we left Luca.


	8. Mushrooms and Djose

A/N: Hehe... been a long time, huh? (Sweatdrops at the glares) I decided to take a break, so bite me. Writing for amusement does get tiring after awhile. But at least this is (technically) a double chapter, since I combined two chapters into one for this .

Luin: He should have finished this MONTHS AGO...

Sandstone: (Glares)

Luin: Right, like that REALLY affects me anymore. This baka was too busy with classwork and playing some new game to write.

Sandstone: (Sighs) Sheesh. Dunno why you hate NWN2 'Li', or FFXII so much.

Luin: Because. FFXII is... bah. And you just have too much fun playing those tabletop-derived games.

Sandstone: (Mockingly) It's harder when you have a set number of spells, instead of mana, which can be recovered with a handy liquid. Now shut up and get in the plot! (Punts Luin into the storyline)

* * *

Mushrooms and Djose:

I narrowed my eyes. "Goons at twelve o'clock."

Rikku made a face. "It's those creeps again!"

I smiled. "Care to chase 'em, and steal whatever they're after?"

Yuna grinned, racing ahead of us.

&&&&&

Yaibal stood in front of the entrance, blocking our passage. He said in an incredulous tone, "Lady Yuna? It's good to see you!"

Yuna sighed. "Hello, Yaibal."

I moved out from behind Yuna, and said mildly, "Care to move?"

Yaibal nervously looked over to a familiar face. The third chocobo knight, the one who wanted to be a breeder. What the hell was he doing here?

Yaibal said in a shaky voice, "Clasko, you explain the gauntlet." He walked away swiftly, as the unfortunate knight walked up to us. "Hello again."

I arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? I thought you turned to chocobo breeding!"

He coughed, then reddened. "Sorry, Sir Icewind. But Lucil asked me to help her reform the knights, and then joined the Youth League… one thing came to another, and here I am."

Paine interrupted, asking "Gauntlet?"

Clasko shrugged. "There's been a lot of fiends on the road to headquarters. We haven't been able to patrol all that well, something about a mission."

Paine nodded, then walked onto the rocky path. "Let's go, before we loose them."

I nodded, then turned to Clasko. He looked away, but I simply sighed, then turned to catch up with the girls.

&&&&&

Fatso and Slim raced down some stairs, and we crept after them, staying out of sight. They kept on looking behind them, so it was a fairly difficult job staying out of sight.

But then they reached a gateway hewn of stone, and relaxed, walking inside, talking to themselves.

I looked inside, as they spread out a bunch of spheres, putting them into one of ten holes in a rock that looked like it was sealing something. Yuna stepped forward, asking, "What are you doing?"

Ormi and Logos panicked. Ormi dove to the ground, picking up spheres, while Logos exclaimed, "We must inform the boss!"

He fired a shot into the ground, covering the area in smoke. Rikku shouted "Hey!"

When the smoke cleared, they were gone, but a sphere was glimmering on the ground. "Hey, cool."

Rikku peered at it, then smiled. "Looks like they dropped something."

Yuna smiled, and pocketed the sphere. "Finders keepers."

We turned, and another familiar sight greeted us. Maroda was standing by the exit-path. "Hey, long time no see."

I rolled my eyes. "For some of us. I talked to you less than three months ago around here."

Maroda laughed. "You and lady Rikku."

Rikku giggled (no one ever calls her 'lady Rikku' normally, it always makes her laugh), and Yuna asked, "How have you been?"

Maroda responded, "I've joined the Youth League, and it's been keeping me busy. You?"

Yuna smiled. "Oh, I'm a sphere hunter now."

Maroda smiled faintly. "Ah, that sounds great, trying out a new way of life. Actually, Pace's a sphere hunter now, too. He's the leader of the Kinderguardians. Be nice to him

if you see him."

Yuna asked, "And Isaaru?"

Maroda looked pained for an instant, then shook it off. "The Youth League discovered this place, you know. It's called the Den of Woe. It was sealed around the time of Operation Mi'ihen."

Yuna asked again, "And Isaaru?"

Maroda continued slowly, "But, uh, the seal can supposedly be broken with the right combination of spheres."

Yuna blinked, then said, "Um…"

Maroda regained his composure, and finished, "I'm afraid this place is off-limits until we can conduct a more thorough investigation. So I'll, um, have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry."

Yuna sighed, and we left the 'Den of Woe'. I said as we left, "He's dropped out of sight, Isaaru. I haven't heard of him in awhile."

Rikku sighed. "It's weird. You think they had a fight?" Paine said, "Probably," and that was the end of it.

&&&&&

We reached the elevator, and were greeted by another chocobo knight. Elma rushed up, and said, "Oh, wow! Lady Yuna! It's me, Elma! It's been so long! Wow, you've really changed."

I laughed, and she blinked. "Sir Icewind? You're traveling with her too?" She looked over at Rikku, and I could see her connecting the dots in her head.

Yuna asked, "How are you?"

Elma smiled grandly. "Never better! Now that I'm in the Youth League, I've always got something to do. Hey, you made it past all the fiends. Nice work!" She gestured to her subordinates, "Go on, step aside!"

The Youth League members did so, and Yuna smiled. "Wow, look at you!"

Elma grinned. "Not bad, huh?"

I shook my head silently, and then rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Aren't you the leader of Nooj's fan club / guardian group?" I'd heard that tidbit while traveling, from a Youth League member (I was disguised, and had red hair at that time, so he didn't know it was me).

Elma reddened. "Uhm…"

Yuna giggled as we activated the elevator, Paine smirking slightly. Rikku remained quiet, but she had a huge smile on her face.

&&&&&

We reached the headquarters. It was the site of Mi'hen. The Youth League - the initial idea of them was quite alright - that Yevon will make Spira repeat past errors. That I have no problem with – it's just the hotheads they employ that makes me dislike them.

Two kids with heavy swords (for them) raced up, and then froze. They turned to each other, then began to spar with each other.

Yuna examined them questioningly, then turned away. "That was weird."

I shrugged. "Don't look at me, for once, I DIDN'T do it."

&&&&&

We reached the 'command area', as I nicknamed it. Lucil was standing by the entrance. "It's been too long, Lady Yuna. I am Lucil, commander of the Youth League forces."

Yuna smiled, and said, "It's good to see you!" Rikku said brightly, "Hiya!"

Lucil said, "I am glad to find you well." She stared at me for a moment, then continued, "As you can see, I have joined the Youth League to aid in the fight for a new Spira. I consider it my duty. Meyvn Nooj, out leader, has been hoping for an audience with my lady for some time." I made a face, and Lucil frowned slightly, before continuing, "Unfortunately, he is planning a mission of great import and will be occupied well into the night. I am terribly sorry, but I must ask that you return another day."

I asked, "Does this mission involve the blockade at Kilika in some way?"

Lucil remained stone-faced as she shook her head. "No, what makes you think…"

I snorted. "Because the guards are blocking every non-Youth League member from the forest, even a legendary guardian who helped kick Sin's scaly ass." Lucil studied me intently. "We are merely preventing New Yevon from infiltrating the village."

"And blocking off the village-folk from visiting relatives because…"

Lucil frowned, and remained silent, her look telling me all I needed to know. I asked slowly, "Does it involve a sphere?"

Rikku asked, "The Youth League's looking for spheres too, right?"

Lucil answered Rikku, "Yes. 'Knowledge of the past is the key to the future.' So says the meyvn. It is with these words in mind that we seek the spheres of yore. The mission we are planning also revolves around a sphere, but... I am sorry. I had best say no more. It is not a matter to be discussed openly." She gave me an intent look, and I sighed heavily. "I guess."

She nodded, and remained still, guarding the doorway to the command area. Yuna turned, walking away, the three of us following. That was, until the old scholar we'd met on her pilgrimage showed up, and we stopped to talk. Then we left.

&&&&&

We reached the elevator, and I said, "You know, I've had enough walking." I pulled out Erastrani's ball, and tossed it up, revealing the Flygon. She looked around, then smiled brightly, stretching. "Fly!" After a few moments, she bent down, and I jumped expertly onto her neck, Rikku following me a moment later.

Yuna and Paine climbed on, a little more clumsily. Dragon riding is something that takes awhile to adjust to.

&&&&&

We set down outside of Mushroom Rock Road, nearby Clasko. As I climbed off Erastrani, Clasko walked up. Tiredly, he said, "I've had enough. Lady Yuna, would you allow me to ride on your airship, until I find a place to settle down?"

Yuna called from atop Erastrani (Rikku was helping her and Paine down), "The more the merrier!"

I nodded, and he said brightly, "Thank you, I'll try not to be a burden."

We saw Clasko off onto the Celsius, then moved on to Djose Temple.

&&&&&

I whistled as I saw the bridge packed with people. "Jeez." People turned, some staring.

Yuna flinched a little from the attention, but walked onward towards the temple.

Yuna whispered to us as everyone silently stared at her, "Everyone's staring."

I said tiredly, "You're famous, Yuna. Better get used to it, or turn into a hermit. And trust me sis, hermitage is no fun."

Yuna sighed. "All I want is some peace and quiet."

Rikku said to Paine and myself, "Poor thing. She's led such a sheltered life."

Paine said, "Maybe she's getting old."

Yuna frowned, and said sharply, "Who's getting old?"

A guy with an eye patch walked past us a moment after Yuna spoke. Rikku whispered to us, "That's Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. He can be kind of annoying, but he's all right."

I sighed, but shrugged helplessly. Rikku had told me a lot about him – they were old friends, and had gone out for a bit, before the two of them realized it would never work out. From what she'd told me, they'd parted well enough, and were something akin to 'distant friends'.

Gippal turned around at the doorway, and said, "Okay, let's do some interviews. Bring it!"

Yuna giggled for a moment, "Yeah, he seems all right."

I shrugged, staring at the line. "This is going to take awhile." I pulled a pokeball, releasing Mindstrike. He looked over at the line, sighed, and took a spot. He's been acting less psychotic than usual, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid.

We walked around for a few minutes, until Mindstrike signaled that he was next in line, and we walked up to him, just as they signaled for us to enter.

The employee studied the five of us (I hadn't returned Mindstrike yet). "If you want an interview, you'll have to go to the temple. If you get the job, you'll be paid for parts you dig up at Bikanel Desert."

I rolled my eyes. "We had to wait for this?"

The woman shrugged. "It's a way to get rid of the wimps."

I sighed, and Yuna led the way to the temple.

&&&&&

Gippal was talking to another Al Bhed, saying "E ryja ymnayto ehdanjeafat people. Uha uv oui kioc dyga ujan." (I have already interviewed people. One of you guys take over.)

The Al Bhed pointed behind Gippal, towards us. "Gippal…"

Gippal turned, then said in shock, "Huh?"

Yuna said innocently, "Hello."

Gippal looked from her, to me, and then the other two. He asked hesitantly, "You, uh, here for an interview?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Would we be here if we weren't?"

Gippal asked the ceiling "The great high summoner wants an interview?" Ok, now he's pissing me off.

Yuna said shortly, "Former summoner."

Gippal snorted. "All right, follow me."

He walked out, heading towards the bridge. We followed him easily, Rikku and myself chatting idly.

He stopped, and turned. He looked Yuna over, then said, "Never been this close to a celebrity before."

Yuna looked away, and said, "That's nice."

Gippal continued, "I could get used to this."

I looked at Yuna, and she slightly shook her head. She stated firmly, "Let's not."

Gippal shrugged, and looked over at me. "So, you're with them now?"

I rolled my eyes, saying silently, 'duh'. Gippal remained silent, then said, "It true that your… aeons… never disappeared?"

I nodded, then snorted. "Mindstrike was saving a spot in line for us. They're still here."

He shrugged, then turned to Rikku. "Well, if it isn't Cid's girl. How you been?"

Rikku pouted, and said, "Hey, I have a name!" She leaned slightly against me, folding her arms across her chest. I gave Gippal a look that said quite clearly, 'stop it, or I'll drop you'.

Gippal laughed shortly. "Brother doin' okay?"

Rikku shrugged. "Same as ever. Buddy's around, too."

Gippal snorted. "Same as ever is right." He looked over at Paine, then gasped, "You!"

Paine blinked, then said in a monotone, "Paine. Nice to meet you."

Gippal seemed disturbed by something, and said, "Uh-huh?"

Paine remarked dryly, cutting off his muttering, "We're here for the interview."

Gippal walked past the four of us, muttering, "Right...the interview."

I looked over at Rikku, and she shrugged. "Alright Gippal. Get serious, before Li here goes nuts."

Gippal stared at her, then said, "You sure you wanna dig? 'Cause we're talking about the desert, ladies. Not exactly a picnic." He turned to me, and I snorted. I'd BEEN in deserts before I arrived at Spira. "Try me, I ate a picnic in a sandstorm." That was kinda fun, actually… I had Psymachine and Ashley had Suicune divert the winds away, so we could eat in the 'eye' of a sandstorm.

Gippal stared at me, and I smirked at him. Finally, he raised his hands skyward, and rolled his one good eye. "All right, you're hired."

Yuna looked between me, and him. "Huh?

Gippal laughed. "You. Are. Hired." He paused, then continued, "Don't know why a superstar like you would want to play in the sand. Well, do what you gotta do. Anyways, I've done what I can. Dig to your heart's content."

I looked over at Rikku, who had a grin on her face, and shrugged. Psychic pokemon… glad I have two of them.

Yuna said unsurely, "Um, thanks."

Gippal produced a letter in his hand, then held it out to Yuna. "Show this letter to a woman named Nhadala. You'll find her in the Bikanel Desert." Yuna carefully took it, and he turned, calling, "Happy digging!"

Paine rolled her eyes, and said, "We can play in the sand later. Let's just keep moving."

I made a face, and said, "Hey, if we dressed her up in a red jacket and sunshades, you think…"

Yuna paused, as Rikku gave me a strange look. Then Yuna smiled, and shook her head. Paine looked at the three of us, confused. "I really don't want to know, do I?"

Rikku giggled, "Nope!"


	9. Djose Temple Gippal's 'Interview'

A/N: No witty commentary from me. I know this chapter is rather short, thankfully, the next chapter is almost complete as well, so it'll be out sometime by the end of the week, assuming I don't get possessed by some plot bunnies, and start writing Naruto / Pokemon / other FF fics. Which has happened... repeatedly... ok, so I have a short attention span. I admit it!

Stupid1058: Eh heh... for once, I'm not going to be killed, maimed, or harmed. Instead, I'm just going to say... GYAHHH!

FoS: (Lowers a huge weapon of some kind) Couldn't resist. Don't mind Sandstone, he's been out of it for awhile. Something to do with Neverwinter Nights, the 'evil Microshaft bakas'... he said it, not me..., DDR, stacks and overflow buffers, and space monkeys. I honestly don't even want to know. Anyway, has anyone been having problems with Fanfiction dot net's e-mail system? Sandstone's partially gone crazy because he doesn't seem to be getting any alerts.

Sandstone: Kill... bill... must... kill... hehe, blond with sword...

* * *

Djose Temple… Gippal's 'interview' 

I whistled as I saw the bridge packed with people. "Jeez." People turned, some staring.

Yuna flinched a little from the attention, but walked onward towards the temple.

&&&&&

Yuna said as everyone silently stared at her, "Everyone's staring."

I said tiredly, "You're famous, Yuna. Better get used to it, or turn into a hermit. And trust me sis, hermitage is no fun."

Yuna sighed. "All I want is some peace and quiet."

Rikku said to Paine and myself, "Poor thing. She's led such a sheltered life."

Paine said, "Maybe she's getting old."

Yuna frowned, and said sharply, "Who's getting old?"

A guy with an eye patch walked past us a moment after Yuna spoke. Rikku whispered to us, "That's Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. He can be kind of annoying, but he's all right."

I sighed, but shrugged helplessly. Rikku had told me a lot about him – they were old friends, and had gone out for a bit, before the two of them realized it would never work out. From what she'd told me, they'd parted well enough, and were something akin to 'distant friends'.

Gippal turned around at the doorway, and said, "Okay, let's do some interviews. Bring it!"

Yuna giggled for a moment, "Yeah, he seems all right."

I shrugged, staring at the line. "This is going to take awhile." I pulled a pokeball, releasing Mindstrike. He looked over at the line, sighed, and took a spot. He's been acting less psychotic than usual, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid.

We walked around for a few minutes, until Mindstrike signaled that he was next in line, and we walked up to him, just as they signaled for us to enter.

The employee studied the five of us (I hadn't returned Mindstrike yet). "If you want an interview, you'll have to go to the temple. If you get the job, you'll be paid for parts you dig up at Bikanel Desert."

I rolled my eyes. "We had to wait for this?"

The woman shrugged. "It's a way to get rid of the wimps."

I sighed, and Yuna led the way to the temple.

&&&&&

Gippal was talking to another Al Bhed, saying "E ryja ymnayto ehdanjeafat people. Uha uv oui kioc dyga ujan." (I have already interviewed people. One of you guys take over.)

The Al Bhed pointed behind Gippal, towards us. "Gippal…"

Gippal turned, then said in shock, "Huh?"

Yuna said innocently, "Hello."

Gippal looked from her, to me, and then the other two. He asked hesitantly, "You, uh, here for an interview?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Would we be here if we weren't?"

Gippal asked the ceiling "The great high summoner wants an interview?" Ok, now he's pissing me off.

Yuna said shortly, "Former summoner."

Gippal snorted. "All right, follow me."

He walked out, heading towards the bridge. We followed him easily, Rikku and myself chatting idly.

He stopped, and turned. He looked Yuna over, then said, "Never been this close to a celebrity before."

Yuna looked away, and said, "That's nice."

Gippal continued, "I could get used to this."

I looked at Yuna, and she slightly shook her head. She stated firmly, "Let's not."

Gippal shrugged, and looked over at me. "So, you're with them now?"

I rolled my eyes, saying silently, 'duh'. Gippal remained silent, then said, "It true that your… aeons… never disappeared?"

I nodded, then snorted. "Mindstrike was saving a spot in line for us. They're still here."

He shrugged, then turned to Rikku. "Well, if it isn't Cid's girl. How you been?"

Rikku pouted, and said, "Hey, I have a name!" She leaned slightly against me, folding her arms across her chest. I gave Gippal a look that said quite clearly, 'stop it, or I'll drop you'.

Gippal laughed shortly. "Brother doin' okay?"

Rikku shrugged. "Same as ever. Buddy's around, too."

Gippal snorted. "Same as ever is right." He looked over at Paine, then gasped, "You!"

Paine blinked, then said in a monotone, "Paine. Nice to meet you."

Gippal seemed disturbed by something, and said, "Uh-huh?"

Paine remarked dryly, cutting off his muttering, "We're here for the interview."

Gippal walked past the four of us, muttering, "Right...the interview."

I looked over at Rikku, and she shrugged. "Alright Gippal. Get serious, before Li here goes nuts."

Gippal stared at her, then said, "You sure you wanna dig? 'Cause we're talking about the desert, ladies. Not exactly a picnic." He turned to me, and I snorted. I'd BEEN in deserts before I arrived at Spira. "Try me, I ate a picnic in a sandstorm." That was kinda fun, actually… I had Psymachine and Ashley had Suicune divert the winds away, so we could eat in the 'eye' of a sandstorm.

Gippal stared at me, and I smirked at him. Finally, he raised his hands skyward, and rolled his one good eye. "All right, you're hired."

Yuna looked between me, and him. "Huh?

Gippal laughed. "You. Are. Hired." He paused, then continued, "Don't know why a superstar like you would want to play in the sand. Well, do what you gotta do. Anyways, I've done what I can. Dig to your heart's content."

I looked over at Rikku, who had a grin on her face, and shrugged. Psychic pokemon… glad I have two of them.

Yuna said unsurely, "Um, thanks."

Gippal produced a letter in his hand, then held it out to Yuna. "Show this letter to a woman named Nhadala. You'll find her in the Bikanel Desert." Yuna carefully took it, and he turned, calling, "Happy digging!"

Paine rolled her eyes, and said, "We can play in the sand later. Let's just keep moving."

I made a face, and said, "Hey, if we dressed her up in a red jacket and sunshades, you think…"

Yuna paused, as Rikku gave me a strange look. Then Yuna smiled, and shook her head. Paine looked at the three of us, confused. "I really don't want to know, do I?"

Rikku giggled, "Nope!"


	10. All the Way to Bevelle

A/N: You know, some authors plead that their computer died, or they had to format it. I'm kind of shaking my head at that.

I formatted my system recently. Even if I DIDN'T have a flash drive, there's alternate ways to back up data. E-mailing the files to yourself every once in awhile is one thing that I did when my USB drive decided that it didn't like the drivers, and refused my flash drive.

One formatted hard drive later, and I've lost no work.

Here's a note for anyone who writes a lot: get a flash drive, and back up your work every so often. Thus, all computer crashes don't destroy your work.

/Sandstone rant.

* * *

All the way to Bevelle:

We were walking towards the Moonflow, occasionally bashing away a few bandits. Not many, though, most weren't that stupid. The fiends were… but not the bandits.

I heard a cry, but before I could say a word, Yuna dashed ahead of us, shooting a fiend in her way.

&&&&&

A few bandits were trying to rob someone atop a wagon, with a chocobo hitched to it for movement. Yuna shouted, "Stop!", and the bandits froze.

I arrived a moment behind her, my pokemon out, and looking ready to cause hell. "Run or die. Your choice."

The bandits looked at each other, and ran. I rolled my eyes, returning my pokemon as they left sight.

The driver called out "Os… thank yoo for sshhhaving me."

A hypello was sitting atop a wagon, a chocobo hitched to it for movement. I looked over the rig, then sighed. It screamed, 'please rob me', but… bah.

Yuna smiled gently, then asked, "Where are you going?"

"To da chief at the Moonflow."

I shook my head, and looked at the others. "Now we're in the protection business?"

Yuna grinned at me. "Come on, we're already going there…"

I sighed, but shrugged. Rikku grinned, and rested her arm over my shoulders "Yunie, don't worry about him."

I laughed softly, and followed them.

&&&&&

A very strange looking guy rushed over as we escorted the wagon to the moonflow. "Oh ho ho, you returned!"

The Hypello driver explained, "Thanks to these ladies."

I rolled my eyes, and said to the air, "Am I invisible again?"

Rikku and Yuna giggled. I merely grinned, and then asked, "Uh, who are you?"

He must have not heard me… "Yup-yup! Of course, you've been most helpful! With this, the show is just a step away from smashing success! Here, take this as a reward! Oh, and my name is Tobli." He handed Yuna a sphere, and her eyes went wide for a moment, before she looked over at me. I just rubbed the back of my head, trying not to get a headache. Tobli continued, "Oh, and take this with you, too! For everything you've done." He held up two garment grids, which Rikku took with a grin. Tobli finished, "It's such a good fuzzy feeling, meeting reliable people persons such as yourselves. Yessiree."

Yuna managed to get out, "You're very welcome!"

Rikku finished, "Just remember, it was the Gullwings that helped you out!"

We moved on to the shoopuf launching station, and got on board.

&&&&&

Yuna said, "Well, this has… been interesting."

Rikku ruffled my hair, and said, "Aw… without you, we wouldn't have gotten that dressphere."

Paine remained silent, just sort of watching the moonflow pass by. I sighed, and asked, "And the dressphere is…"

Yuna looked it over, then smiled. "Gun-mage."

I arched an eyebrow, then laughed. "Yuna, you're going to use that a lot, aren't you?"

She grinned at me, saying lightly, "Maybe."

I laughed, and said softly, "First it was Aeons, now it's guns. What happened to the nice Yuna I knew?"

Rikku's lip quirked, like she was repressing a grin at that. Yuna frowned at me, and then she shot back, "You happened, Icewind."

I smirked slightly. "Aw, I'm not that bad…"

Yuna just giggled, and I sighed, then mimed drowning. "Gleh… drowning in estrogen…"

Rikku whacked me on the head, and growled, "What was that?"

I fell over (not that far, I was sitting, like the others), landed in her lap, and said, "mmm… forget it. Too comfy here…" I'd wanted to do that sooner or later… that seemed like a good time.

&&&&&

We blew through Guadosalam, so there isn't much to say about it. I WAS tempted to attack the Leblanc HQ (it was in Seymour's former place), but I didn't. We did take a rest at the inn there, though.

We stopped at the Thunder Plains, fighting fiends.

Yuna asked me, "How bad was Rikku, while the two of you stayed here?"

Rikku shot me a look, and I blinked mildly. "Not that bad, all things considered. A bit jumpy, but we had Vib and Erastrani out anyway."

Yuna giggled, "That wasn't what I meant."

I shrugged, and whispered to her, "And I'm not going to say, sis. Rikku'd be after my head if I said a word about some of the stuff." Yuna smiled silently in response.

&&&&&

As we passed through Macalania forest, there was the one bird / guy that Tidus had played 'chase the blue butterflies' with, standing morosely, looking skyward. "The woods will soon be no more." We remained silent, and he walked off, playing his harp.

After he disappeared from sight, the four of us exchanged looks. Paine finally asked, "What was he talking about?"

Rikku, myself, and Yuna, we all knew. Yuna said in a guilty tone, "When the Fayth disappeared, the woods were… affected."

Paine looked out at the forest. Actual light was shining through, and it wasn't a crystal paradise. "You can't do anything about it, Yuna… and don't blame yourself. It was a sacrifice Spira needed."

Yuna nodded, and said softly, "I know."

&&&&&

We passed two more residents of the forest. A politoad-like guy with drums, and a catlike figure with horns. Each said something along the lines of, "This place is doomed."

After the third one walked away, and vanished, Yuna sighed heavily.

&&&&&

We reached a place where there were several paths. I looked at one, where I thought I caught a flash of something moving. "Let's go to that one spot Auron found."

Yuna nodded absently, and Rikku said as she looked around, "Where are the Guado? Aren't they supposed to be here?"

&&&&&

As we entered 'Auron's grotto' (for lack of a better word), Rikku's question was answered. Several Guado were around, and more walked the woods. Tromell was there too, he walked over to us, and then bowed deeply to Yuna. In a depressed tone, he said, "Oh, High Summoner Yuna. Forgive me for the grief I have caused you."

Yuna asked him, "How have you been?"

Tromell looked away from us, and into the forest. "Well... With Lord Seymour gone, we Guado are hardly different from the dead." He trailed off, and continued after a few moments, "Many Ronso lost their lives at the hands of Lord Seymour. Those who survived swore vengeance for their fallen comrades. We Guado sealed ourselves away in Guadosalam and strengthened our defenses... But soon we no longer had the strength for even that. Now, we live among the shadows of these woods…"

Yuna said sadly, "Tromell…"

Tromell bitterly continued, "High Summoner… do not trouble yourself to show sympathy for the Guado. We once walked willingly with Lord Seymour, never questioning… even as he led all Spira into madness. Lady Yuna… I cannot ask that you forgive us... only that you forget us."

Yuna said again, "Tromell…" She must have been getting depressed, from his speech.

Tromell remained quiet for a few moments, then shook himself, and looked at us, as if he just realized we where there. "Ah, well, what brings the high summoner to these woods?" He sounded more normal now…

Yuna remained silent for a moment, as if deciding to act like she'd never heard him say his depressing speech. She must have decided to act like she'd never heard it, because she said lightly, "Well, I'm a sphere hunter now."

Tromell peered at her for a moment, then said, "Hm. A sphere hunter?"

Rikku stared at him, then looked over at me, her lips curving into a grin. "We hunt spheres."

Tromell crossed his arms, and fingered his chin. "You don't say... Well, then, please allow me to give you this." He held out a sphere to Yuna. "It is of no use to us." He sounded faintly bitter at that line, but I ignored it. Yuna peered at it for a moment, then took it in her hands. Rikku said, "Score!", and I chuckled helplessly as she started her 'victory dance'

Yuna said almost in shock, "Thank you!"

As she looked back in it, I caught a garment grid hanging from the edge of her palm, and fielded it before it hit the ground. We left, and I said softly, "Where'd this come from?"

Yuna looked at it, and then said, "Strange, it's only got two dresssphere slots."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "We'll deal with it later, and ask the know-it-all."

Yuna smiled, remaining silent.

"Urgh, so now where?"

Paine said quietly, "Macalania temple fell into the lake, but there's still a travel agency. We could rest there."

We mostly just shrugged, following her to the travel agency.

&&&&&

Rikku groaned quietly, "So much for the agency!" Three Al Bhed were standing by the door, and shouting for O'aka, that merchant that occasionally showed up during Yuna's pilgrimage.

Speaking of the devil… I turned, and caught him peeking at them. He noticed my gaze, and whispered, "Do O'aka a favor, and forget that ye ever saw him!" Before any of us could say a word, he disappeared.

The girls and I exchanged a look, and walked away from the agency. I asked, "What was that about?"

Rikku raised her hands to the back of her neck, then said, "Those were debt collectors. He probably borrowed a lot of gil, and couldn't pay them back."

I sighed softly. "Merchants." At home, they were even worse, but still…

&&&&&

Rikku called, "O'aka the twenty-third! Where are you…"

I caught a flash of fabric, and sighed. "Damn, he's fast. Time to cheat."

I sent out Psymachine, and he rolled his eyes. _We'll catch up with him now. I'll levitate you there, hang on._

I nodded, but Paine looked at me questioningly. Yuna, myself, and Rikku exchanged grins, as suddenly we lifted off, and jetted through the air. "What is this?"

Rikku called, "Just enjoy it!"

We set down by a familiar cave. I took one look at it, then glanced at Yuna. She looked around, and her eyes became distant, before she shook herself and went back to normal. She turned to Psymachine, and asked, "Is he here?"

_Inside._

I shrugged, walking inside. Paine looked a little ruffled, but followed.

Psymachine floated above us, and I caught his eyes glowing for a moment, causing a certain O'aka to come floating out. He flailed about for a moment, then slumped. "Looks like ye caught me. Mind setting me down?"

I looked over at Psy, and I caught the feeling of a mental shrug, before he was set down on the solid ground. I said warningly, "Psy's reactions are faster than a human's. So don't bother running, he'd catch you before you went two meters."

O'aka stared at me, then sighed. I said slowly, "What the flaming hell is going on, O'aka?"

O'aka looked mildly depressed, as he said, "I bought the Travel Agency from Mr. Rin, but then the temple nearby sank to the bottom of the lake. And business sank with it. Just my luck." I nodded silently, and he continued, "Now the Al Bhed have come to collect and they're not in the mood for excuses. Think ye could give old O'aka a place to lay low? Hmm? For a while? I'll find a way to make it up to ye, I promise."

Yuna turned to us. "What do you think? Sounds like he's in trouble…"

Paine rolled her eyes. "We're not a hideout."

Rikku argued, "Yeah, but if he pays them back…"

Paine sighed, and Yuna turned to me. When I wordlessly shrugged, she said, "Let's hide him on the airship."

O'aka said happily, "Thank ye!"

Rikku yawned, and asked, "What about catching some sleep?"

I looked over the girls, Rikku looking the most tired. "How about we just go to a hotel at Bevelle?"

Yuna looked nervous, and I winked at her. "We'll fly in, and I'll get the rooms. No one will know that the High Summoner Yuna is staying there, it'll just be a friend of Icewind's."

&&&&&

I waved to the sky, and four figures gracefully landed. Psy nodded to me, and returned himself to his pokeball. I said in a half-sigh, "We've got two rooms." I tossed Yuna one set of keys, and Paine the 'spare' for that room. "Since it would be better for everyone's sanity, Rikku and myself are taking the single bed room, you two get a double."

Yuna looked at the key number, and nodded. "What time are we going to leave?"

Rikku asked curiously, "Why are you so nervous, Yunie?"

Yuna looked away evasively, and said, "It's… I'm just tired." She walked away, unlocked the room, and I could hear her 'falling' onto one of the beds.

Paine crossed her arms for a moment, then followed Yuna inside the room, closing and locking the door in the process.

I turned to Rikku, and shrugged. "When's your bad time of month coming up? You haven't been looking too well recently."

Rikku shrugged. "I already had it… sorry for scratching you up at Besaid."

I blinked. She'd gone through PMS and still acted semi-normal at Besaid? "I don't even want to know how you managed that."

She grinned, and whispered, "Al Bhed secret. Now I need some real sleep, and you've got shadows under your eyes."

I nodded, sat down on the bed, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	11. New Yevon and

New Yevon, and the first Calm Lands pokemon battle:

By the time Rikku woke up, I was just laying awake in bed, in a half-sleep state. "Mmm…"

I said sleepily, "Morning, Rikku. I don't think Paine and Yuna are up yet, so take it easy."

I heard her yawn, roll over, then fall back asleep. I slipped out of bed, threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts, and slipped out the door - I wanted to make sure Yuna wasn't up.

&&&&&

"Looked like my trick worked, Yuna. I don't see any mobs forming, do you?"

Yuna smiled. "Odd, I would have thought that you would get some people stopping to see the great Icewind…"

I grinned darkly. "Yeah, right. Most people don't even realize I'm from a different world, or that I don't have Aeons. Besides, I still scare the living crap out of some people."

Yuna nodded, a faint smile crossing her features. Paine had disappeared, the two of us were sitting in her room. Rikku was loud enough that we'd know when she really woke up. "It's strange, though. It was easy for me to accept that you were from a different world…"

I snorted quietly. "Yuna, you knew me somewhat. You'd seen my pokemon. I certainly didn't act like someone from Spira… so it seemed somewhat logical that I wasn't from around here." I snorted quietly, and added, "Besides, my whole vanishing act at Macalania should have convinced anyone that I wasn't normal."

Yuna frowned for a moment, then giggled loudly. "Not to mention the way you were so clueless about everything."

I arched an eyebrow at her, and she giggled again.

&&&&&

Rikku walked in, and arched an eyebrow at us. I was stretched out on one bed, Yuna was sitting on the other, scratching Arsnakra idly. She called, "Morning Rikku."

Rikku looked over at me again, and I grinned slightly. Suicune was resting next to me (not on the bed, she was a bit too big, she was stretched out between them), and Balrog was lazily sitting about a foot away from the door. "Looks cozy in here."

Yuna giggled, and scratched at a spot between Arsnakra's ears, making the Arcanine go cross-eyed.

I smiled at her, scratching at a point on Suicune's back, underneath her ribbon / mane. "Yup. And they're getting scratches."

Suicune sighed, and asked, _Should we be going now?_

I looked over at Rikku. She looked a bit rushed in her preparations, but whatever. "Paine's disappeared somewhere, I guess we should find her before we go onwards."

Rikku shrugged, and walked out the door. Yuna gave Arsnakra one final scratch, then got up, the Arcanine following her. I looked over at Suicune, but before I said a word, she slipped through the door somehow, Balrog trailing her.

In the empty room, I sighed, dug up my key, and headed for the desk.

&&&&&

Yuna whispered to us, "It's even worse here!"

I said in a quiet voice, "They know someone stopped Sin, slowed it down from running over their city. Guess who they think did it? Not some lame-o guardian."

Yuna stared at me, as I grinned openly at her. "Luin, tell me you're joking. They still think…"

Rikku smiled at her. "Yup! They even think that the two Mewtwos were your doing, despite the fact that they look like pokemon."

Yuna sighed helplessly. I smiled for a moment, then dug into my pack, tossing her a cloak. "You want to be unknown, put that on when we're free of stares." I whistled, and the three pokemon stopped following Paine's scent, instead walking back to us. _Something wrong?_

I looked over at Yuna, and Suicune sighed. _I should have known. Even when we change your look Yuna, you stand out._

Yuna flushed. "I don't know if that's a compliment, or an insult."

I shrugged, as Suicune enveloped her in a sapphire light. The light faded, but I caught sight of a cloaked individual standing dazedly nearby. Yuna shook herself, and walked back up to us, her face effectively shadowed by the hood. "I guess this works."

Rikku stared at me, then asked, "Hey, if you had that at Gagazet, why didn't I see it?"

I grinned at her, as the pokemon continued to follow Paine's trail. "Trade secret. Pokemon masters only."

Rikku muttered, "oui sayhea…" (you meanie)

I grinned, caught her by the waist with one arm, and said lightly, "It was in the bottom of my pack, until I dug it out recently. I'd forgotten it existed, until I needed to become someone else."

&&&&&

We slipped into the temple, Yuna's nervousness broadcasting itself to anyone paying attention. "I really don't know about this…"

Rikku curiously gazed at her, cloaked face and all. "Yu…" she caught herself, and just asked, "what's wrong?"

She said nervously, "Well, you see, there was this arrangement...with the son of the chairman of New Yevon. I turned the offer down, but I thought it'd be kind of awkward…"

Rikku said curiously, "What was the offer?"

Enough light glimmered into the cloak to show Yuna looking uncomfortable. I caught the hint, and elbowed Rikku gently, whispering, "You can find out later."

She pouted, but remained silent. I had an idea of what had happened, but really… I wasn't there when the offer was made, and Yuna could take care of herself then, so it wasn't my business to know, unless she told me.

&&&&&

I caught a lot of stares, as I followed the three pokemon leading the way. After all, some Yevonites can't seem to get it through their thick skulls that my pokemon aren't Aeons.

Well, or it could have been Suicune literally walking up a wall like it was nothing, carrying Rikku, myself, and Yuna. One of the two.

&&&&&

Balrog tilted his head towards a figure in black gazing out at the Bevelle cityscape. I nodded to him, as Suicune walked beside us. When we neared, Paine said to us, "Time to go?"

Yuna asked curiously, "Where were you?"

Paine turned, and I guess she was taken aback for a moment by the cloak. "I just needed some air."

Rikku asked in surprise, "At the roof of the temple? You could have…" Paine just looked at her, and Rikku trailed off. "Eh… right, never mind. I didn't want to know."

Paine turned to Yuna, and asked, "Trying to hide from someone?"

Yuna lowered the hood, and looked nervously at us. "Uhm… well… it was… involving marriage…"

I arched an eyebrow, and said darkly, "Glad you said no. Or I'd have to slap some sense into you, if Rikku didn't first."

Rikku whistled, trying to seem innocent. Of course, Yuna giggled at our antics. "Well, I think the two of you would beat off anyone…"  
I interrupted her, adding on, "I'd beat anyone off, so long as it involved a big stick, or blunt object, and me hitting them over the head repeatedly with it until they came to their senses."

Yuna looked at me strangely, while Rikku sighed heavily, tiredly running a hand across her face. Paine, however, had a faint smile on her face. "Sounds like fun."

Yuna and Rikku rounded on her, their expressions comical. I grinned, and took the cloak off Yuna, putting it back in my pack.

&&&&&

"Lady Yuna?"

Yuna sighed, turning. I remained silent as the man introduced himself (he was dressed in formal robes of Yevon, so he obviously was important…). "A pleasure, Lady Yuna. I am Baralai, Praetor of New Yevon."

Rikku asked in a mildly curious voice, "So you're the chairman's son?"

He seemed to realize why Yuna looked so tired, and worried. "Ah… as it happens, the chairman has recently resigned. As did his son, the praetor. They were trying to take too much power. We had to ask them to leave. Now the younger members run the party… by mutual consensus, of course."

Yuna's eyes brightened, and she suddenly looked a lot better. She said in a fake regretful tone, "I'm sorry to hear that."

I added darkly, "I'm not."

Yuna hushed me, but Baralai seemed to have a sense of humor, he didn't remark about my commentary, unlike some priests of Yevon. He continued, "So you see, Lady Yuna... It is not I that was meant to marry the high summoner."

Rikku looked shocked, while I merely was resigned. I'd figured on something like that happening. "It wouldn't have happened anyway, Baralai."

Rikku frowned, and then laughed. "Yup. He would have stormed in, maybe even kidnapped you, Yunie… I doubt even I could stop him."

Baralai frowned slightly, and then bowed to us. "Excuse me, but I have business to attend to."

He walked away, and I said softly, "This is why I don't like being famous. I kinda felt sorry for her…"

Yuna asked, "Who?"

I shrugged. "My cousin was a singer, rather good. She traveled, and was a trainer at the same time." I looked over at Arsnakra, who was hanging her head. "Arsnakra was her bodyguard. We haven't been able to get a word out of her about… her status."

Paine asked, "Are you worried if she's still alive?"

I nodded. "That. I'm wondering if she even can be."

Paine stared at me for a moment, and then looked away. Her lips moved, mouthing something, but I couldn't 'read' them.

Yuna looked over at Arsnakra. She hung her head, and issued a few barks.

Suicune, who, like Balrog, had remained silent most of the time (Balrog was blending in the shadows anyway…), translated, _She says that she managed to make it… barely. She changed her name, even though people only knew her stage name, and had to denounce you a… lot. The pressure got to her, she had to send Arsnakra back… she couldn't stand the guilt. Arsnakra… it isn't your fault, she lived. You succeeded._

The Arcanine whined once, and looked mournfully at Yuna. Yuna rubbed her head reassuringly, and said, "It's alright, I'm not going to leave you."

Rikku tilted her head, and said, "Aww… makes you want to have a pokemon, doesn't it Paine?"

Paine scowled at Rikku, but then paused. "How… many of them are there?"

I shrugged. "Over 400, including evolutions. About… 250... if you count evolutions as being one species."

Rikku grinned. "And we've been looking for one that you'd like!"

I think that a vein in Paine's forehead nearly stuck out, but it must have been a trick of the eye. Wordlessly, I pulled out my pokedex, and tossed it to her, set on the few pokemon that we'd agreed she might like.

We walked on, Paine somehow looking up the data and walking at the same time. Miraculous, I know, I did that all the time in the city without running into anyone.

&&&&&

As we walked out of the city, and towards the forest / Gagazet again, Paine looked over at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I shrugged, and then jerked my head towards Rikku and Yuna, who had released their own pokemon. Arsnakra was carrying Yuna on her back, while Rikku was joyriding on Vib's back, flying around. "They're great companions, if you haven't noticed. They're the only ones that kept me sane sometimes, and Suicune… kept me alive, actually."

Paine paused to consider that, then wordlessly handed me the dex. I looked at the last entry accessed, and blinked. Absol. When I looked up at her, she asked, "Is it true, that the… thing can detect disasters?"

I nodded, and said sadly, "It's the disaster pokemon, it has a heightened sense of nature… and the future. How else would there be two of them chasing me at all times?"

Paine asked quietly, "Related to your past?"

I nodded, and she remained silent, watching the other two playing. "Each one is different, right? That…" "Absol" Paine nodded, and continued, "Wouldn't be like… Vib, would it?"

I shook my head. "No, more like Balrog, but a lot more reserved, usually. Absols tend to be quiet, bound by a sense of loyalty to those they deem worthy of their trust… and rather mysterious, to be honest. We don't know a whole lot about the species, they keep to themselves a lot."

Paine nodded. "I haven't been able to access the pokemon trainer dressphere."

I paused for a moment to think, then nodded. "Makes sense, Yuna and Rikku both had a pokemon before they even tried. I guess you need an actual pokemon to utilize the dressphere."

Paine said softly, watching as Rikku swooped low again, "Whenever you get a chance."

I nodded mutely.

&&&&&

Rikku smiled, looking down at the Calm Lands. "Ooh! I wanted to try some of their new games!"

Paine crossed her arms, and smiled faintly. "I have 100 Argent credits."

Rikku grinned. "Well I have 150 Open Air credits!"

I sighed, and looked upwards. "Don't mind her, I won the extra 50 betting on the lupines."

Rikku whacked me on the arm. "You weren't supposed to say that!"

Paine smiled, walking down to the attractions. The fiends really were weak here, anyway.

Yuna went off towards another attraction, leaving Rikku and me alone. "Well, now what? I guess I could give Paine her Absol…"

Rikku laughed. "She picked that out, didn't she?"

I looked at her, and that's all Rikku needed. She spherechanged into her pokemon trainer outfit, and said, "Wanna have a practice battle somewhere? I got my next pokemon."

I shrugged. "Bikanel island would be the best place for most of your pokemon… it's Cacturne, right?"

At her nod, I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She released Vib, and we rode her to a clearing away from the games, but not too far away either.

&&&&&

We stepped back a fair amount of space, giving plenty of room for a battle. "Who you want to face? Sunseeker?"

Rikku nodded. "They're both the same type, right?"

At my nod, she released her Cacturne, while I reached for Sunseeker's pokeball. The Cacturne looked fairly typical, hat, dark smile, and spiky body that made it look like a human-shaped cactus (it actually was). "Well, let's see who wins."

I released Sunseeker, who looked around, before smiling faintly. Suicune released herself again, standing by my side. _This might be interesting…_

Rikku took out her pokedex, and tapped a few keys. I think she was looking up data on the two pokemon before we started the battle, so she knew what attacks her pokemon could use, as well as what she might expect out of Sunseeker.

After she finished scanning whatever it was, she called out, "Ready?"

I nodded, and said, "Go."

Sunseeker took the initiative, firing Razor Leafs at Cacturne. It shielded itself with its arms, the leaves getting caught on the spines. Rikku called out, "Fight back with Pin Missile!"

The Cacturne pointed (his) arms at Sunseeker, and fired the Bug-type attack. I quickly called out, "Evasive with Vine Whip!"

Sunseeker shot about a dozen vines to the left and right of her, and used them to throw herself out of the way of the attack. The needles kept on following her, though. "Use a Protect to cancel the attack!" She did so, and I called out, "Let's see how good they are at hitting a moving target that hits back."

She (Sunseeker) grinned, dodging another Pin Missile just with her vines, sending some Razor Leafs in retaliation.

&&&&&

The sphere of green energy appeared around her, and the Cacturne bounced off the sphere, his Faint Attack failing miserably. I smiled, and said, "Use Sweet Scent."

Sunseeker's Protect shield faded, and she shot out streams of sweet-smelling powder. I breathed in the scent, sighed lightly, and watched the Cacturne. It was looking a lot more relaxed. Rikku looked curiously at the powder, until she caught a whiff of it. "Wow, this stuff does smell good!"

I grinned, and Sunseeker's second part of the attack kicked in. Well, actually, she used another attack - Attract. She shot a heart-shaped bubble at the Cacturne, who looked at it curiously, almost lazily. Rikku arched an eyebrow, until it hit her pokemon, and he remained still, before bowing to Sunseeker.

"Huh?"

I smiled. "Attract. Makes the opposite gender fall in love with the pokemon that used it." Suicune added, _It doesn't work on those of us without a gender, like Psymachine or myself… but the effect is rather amusing._

Sunseeker asked something of the Cacturne, and he turned away, and returned into his pokeball.

I breathed in the scent deeply, before grinning at Rikku's expression. "Wonderful thing, the power of infatuation. In five minutes, he'll forget that he ever liked Sunseeker like that, but during the time Attract works, they're little love-slaves to whoever uses it, unless they're tightly bonded to their trainer." I'd never used that combo on Rikku, so she hadn't expected it. Vib could fly, and he was smart enough to want to evade whatever came after Sweet Scent, he knew about my combo attacks.

Rikku sighed. "Meanie, I should go challenge Yuna, not you."

I shrugged, turned, and laughed. Some of the people at the Calm Lands had been watching the battle, and I saw gil changing hands. Rikku walked over, and whispered, "You could probably sell that scent, you know."

I nodded, and whispered back, "Looks like we could turn pokemon battling here into an attraction, with bets and all."

Rikku flinched. "Sounds like gladiator sports… ew."

I shrugged. "My world has bets on pokemon battles, it's part of their… and our nature to fight. Besides, even Sunseeker likes an occasional fight." As I said that, Sunseeker walked up to Rikku, her usual scent replacing the Sweet Scent. Rikku breathed deeply, and sighed. "Well, let's go have some fun."

&&&&&

Yuna and Paine walked up to us. Paine asked directly, "Did you two have a battle with your pokemon?"

Rikku laughed nervously, while I shrugged. "Yeah, Sunseeker verses her newest pokemon. Why?"

Yuna said lightly, "Because we were asked to speak to you about possibly having a few more battles."

I arched an eyebrow and said in mock-Gippal, "The High Summoner, a messenger?" Yuna blinked once, and laughed.

&&&&&

I called out, "Rikku, you ready?"

Vib nodded. I turned to Yuna, who had a Milotic out. The Milotic was a typical example of the species - elegant tail fan, locks, serpentine body, and a elegance that made most people stare. "You ready?"

Yuna nodded.

I walked to the edge of the box that had been laid out, and said lightly, "Last chance for bets, people!"

A few last bets were taken, and then the collectors nodded to me. I turned to the battlefield, and said, "I'll be judging this match. Let this battle commence!"

There was an instant silence, as Vib launched himself into the air. The Milotic watched him with wary eyes. Yuna and Rikku remained silent, then ordered at the same time, "Dragonbreath!" "Twister!"

The two dragon attacks pushed against each other (a gold-colored breath attack vs. a literal twister), then the stronger Dragonbreath hit the Milotic, though I could tell it wasn't paralyzed by the hit.

Yuna blinked, then called out, "Try a Water Pulse!"

A watery light appeared in front of the Milotic, and it jetted towards the circling Vib. He twisted in the air, dodging the watery attack. He retaliated by rushing down to the ground… ho boy.

I looked around for a moment, then sat down. Vib crashed into the ground, slamming into it with his tail and legs… a Flygon's way of triggering an Earthquake (one of them, anyway).

The field rumbled, as the Milotic looked around worriedly. It was shaken severely by the attack, and even before the move was over, Vib was back in the air.

I looked around, scanning to see how the spectators had faired, as well as Yuna and Rikku. The two of them had fallen over, as had almost all the audience. Rikku asked aloud, "Was that an Earthquake?"

I nodded, but remained silent. Yuna paused, then smiled slightly. "Milotic, do you know an ice attack?"

The Milotic nodded, a frozen light gathering around it. I winced, as did Rikku after a moment. This was going to be a slaughter. That was a Ice Beam. Yuna said, "Use it."

The frozen beam fired, aimed at Vib. He must have noticed it, because he dove to avoid it.

Rikku called out, "Li, can he survive one of those?"

I thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah. But he'd be tired as hell afterwards."

Rikku nodded. "Let's end this quick! Vib, Hyper Beam!"

Vib responded by gathering energy for a moment, then firing the attack straight at Yuna's Milotic. The elegant pokemon tried to move away, but it was too slow, and got nailed directly by the attack… which also caused an explosion of dirt from the attack.

Vib nearly crash-landed, breathing heavily. The smoke cleared, and a severely damaged Milotic lay on the ground, panting. It tried to get up, but passed out. I said calmly, "Milotic is unable to battle. Winner, Rikku and Vib."

There was murmuring among the crowd, as I walked up to the pokemon, producing a Sprian made Hi-Potion. I opened it, and poured it carefully into the unconscious pokemon's mouth. After a few moments, it stirred, and awoke. I said softly, "Recover yourself, these aren't Full Restores."

The elegant pokemon nodded, and glowed, wounds closing. I straightened, and Yuna gasped (I'd been blocking the sight of her, and the crowd). Looking hardly worse for wear, the Milotic blinked tiredly. Yuna blinked, and asked, "Was that a potion?"

I nodded. "Yup. Hi-potions work on pokemon too, you know." I shrugged, then walked over to the collectors. Since both companies had wanted 'in' on the gambling, we'd agreed to let BOTH of them collect bets (credits only). I said to both the representatives, "Now, about that fee…" This was only the first battle, there was one more to go.

&&&&&

After the second battle was over (Rikku's Cacturne was defeated easily), I walked over to Paine, and tossed her a pokeball. "Catch."

Paine caught it two handed, and looked at it. "What's this?"

I grinned, and said, "Toss it."

She did so, and the pokeball opened. The white and black (mostly white) pokemon yawned, stretched, and turned to his new trainer, and me. Its eyes narrowed, and I crossed my arms. "I'm no longer a disaster, Absol."

Suicune stepped beside me, meeting Absol's Leer with one of her own. Eventually, the Absol looked away from me and her, and to Paine. It studied her, and then his eyes widened, and he looked over at me, saying, "Ab… sol, absol, ab."

_He says that Paine's a… I can't translate the term. Something that some pokemon will like, others won't… close enough._

Paine blinked, and looked at me, as the Absol cautiously approached her. "What's that about?"

I shrugged. "Some people are… good with certain pokemon." I shrugged, then pointed to myself. "It depends on the trainer… I'm a general-skills trainer, with an emphasis on TM moves. In other words, most pokemon will get along with me. You… well, some pokemon that would never obey me, would listen to you."

Paine's eyes became distant, then she nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Sort of like an inborn ability?"

I nodded, as did Suicune. The Absol had walked up to her, and was sniffing her carefully, before rubbing against her. Paine, on reflex, rubbed it on the head-scythe.

&&&&&

As we walked out of the Calm Lands, Paine and Rikku were counting their winnings. "We got a good haul. Not to mention those pokemon battles we staged."

Paine smirked, her Absol walking freely besides her. Her outfit wasn't that big of a variation of her normal look – a black top, and baggy black pants, with a bag that was easily slung over her shoulder (silver, interestingly enough). No hat or anything, but she seemed to be content with how it looked.

It seemed a bit odd… dark types seemed to like her a lot, that Absol had despised me when I'd last seen it… now he was walking calmly beside her. Well, that, and I wasn't a living disaster, but it was still a bit disconcerting.

Yuna was lost in her thoughts, thinking about something. After a few moments, she said, "Are our worlds really that different?" I looked over at her, then shook my head. "Not really, when you look at them from a certain view."


	12. A long way down to Zanarkand

A/N: No clever commentary right now. Too busy playing Brawl. And if you even have to ask which character is my main, I will laugh at you, it is THAT obvious.

A long way down to Zanarkand:

As we started to climb up to Gagazet, Rikku moaned, and changed into her warrior dressphere (her warmest dressphere, despite the fact that it shows some skin at the hips). "I hate being cold!"

I looked over at Yuna, who had already spherechanged for the weather, and Paine, who… well, had somehow produced heavy black clothes to slip on top of her lighter outfit. Yuna had Arsnakra out, she was walking alongside us, and I'd left Balrog and Suicune out as well. Suicune liked the chill, and the two canine pokemon produced a lot of heat, so they could easily withstand the chill. "Rikku, go stand near one of the fire types, you'll warm up some."

She shrugged, and walked next to Balrog. I was the only one who hadn't really needed to change, I was warm enough to go all the way to the peak. I'd done it before, Yuna and Rikku knew very well I could do this and pay the chill no mind.

We rounded a corner, and encountered a hassled looking Kimahri, his pokemon standing beside him.

I looked at it, smiling internally. A Manyula, the evolved form of a Sneasel. Unlike those winter imps, Mayula were rather like… Medicham. Meditative, quiet, but also fiercely protective when they had to be. I'd given it to him because Manyula were perfect pokemon for cold mountains - and cold mountain rescue operations, they could move quickly, and use their claws to slash through ice, if needed. As we came closer, he said, "Yuna look well. Kimahri glad."

Rikku asked him, "How you been, Kimahri? What's it like being an elder?"

Kimahri shook his head tiredly. "Elder's job difficult. Kimahri troubled."

Another ronso appeared, jumping from a ledge. He walked straight up to Kimahri, and said, "Elder. Lian and Ayde not here! Children have left mountain. Gone to

search for elder's horn!"

Yuna asked, "What's going on?" I said at the same time, "Huh? I don't think that'll help…"

Kimahri responded to Yuna, rather than my confused statement. "Lian and Ayde still pups, but bear Ronso future. Say they search for way to fix Kimahri's broken horn."

I looked away for a moment, wondering. The other Ronso remained silent, then said darkly, "If Kimahri act like true elder, these things not happen."

Kimahri's Manyula hissed, but Kimahri calmed it down with a gaze. "Maybe so."

I narrowed my eyes, and quickly stated, "And maybe not."

The Ronso turned to me, and seemed to be amused by the fact that I was shorter than him. He snorted loudly, a faint smug grin appearing on his face, until Balrog shot a flame that nearly burned him. Then he lost the smugness. Wordlessly, he stalked off. I followed his progress with an angry gaze, until he disappeared from sight.

Yuna asked Kimahri, "Who was that?"

Kimahri said tiredly, "Garik Ronso."

Yuna remained silent, and then told Kimahri, "We'll take care of Lian and Ayde."

Kimahri responded with a slight smile on his features, "Kimahri thank Yuna."

Yuna smiled faintly at him. "It's no trouble, Kimahri."

&

Rikku moaned as we reached the summit, "Aw… it's so cold…"

I looked at the ruins of Zanarkand, and then looked to Rikku. She was practically buried in Arsnakra's fur, the Arcanine having an amused expression on her face. Fairly understandable, she was raised in a hot desert location, her body just isn't adjusted to cold like mine is.

I yawned, still clad in my vest, t-shirt, and pants. "Yeah, sure. I guess."

Paine gave me a wondering look. "Aren't you cold?"

I shook my head. "Na."

Rikku said, muffled in Arsnakra's fur, "He did this last time too." She removed her face from the fur, saying, "He could probably go swimming in Macalania lake and not get cold…"

I grinned helplessly. It took a lot for me to get cold, thanks to Suicune. Speaking of her… she was staring at the peak of the mountain, then turned to me.

I nodded, looking away. She must be remembering Mt. Silver. "Well, let's go. On to Zanarkand… the city of the dead."

Yuna nodded, as did Rikku.

A short walk later, and I had to stop, looking at the sight.

A crowd was literally looking around like tourists. "No way."

Paine said incredulously, "A tourist attraction." Some people stopped, and turned to stare at Yuna for a few moments, before looking back at Zanarkand.

Rikku said in disgust, "Urgh, who's idea was that?"

Yuna sighed, then gazed at one figure near the small rising that Tidus had stood on. I followed her gaze, as she said softly, "Is that Isaaru?"

I peered at him as Rikku said, "Well, that would explain why he's dropped out of sight."

Yuna walked up to him, and we trailed her. She asked to his back, "Isaaru?"

Isaaru turned, and nodded in greetings. "Yuna? You've changed so much, I hardly recognize you."

Rikku grinned, in appreciation of her 'fiddling' with Yuna's look. "Well, that was the idea…"

Yuna asked him, "Why are you here?"

Isaaru smiled, as if he'd been complimented by Yuna wondering what he was up to now (bleargh), "Ah, yes. I've been helping Cid with his work."

I turned to Rikku, an eyebrow arched. She looked at us (I caught a hurt expression on Yuna's face), and she stammered, "Don't look at me…"

Isaaru waited until Yuna returned her attention back to him, then continued, "I guide people through Zanarkand, once the most sacred of places. People come from all over Spira. Sphere hunters, too." He said the last few words with a slight twist to his mouth, like he was repressing a smile.

Yuna sighed, and said weakly, "Oh."

Rikku looked to me, then asked the sky, "Ugh! What the heck is Pop thinking?"

I gently grabbed her arm, and she shrugged. "Just wait until I find that no-good…" Suicune, who was behind me, radiated the same feeling (she'd somehow learned how to do that). Great. Now Cid'll have to deal with Rikku, and then being frozen into a popsicle. Ah well, the idiot deserves it for turning this place into a tourist spot.

Isaaru seemed confused by our actions. Slowly, he said, "I can see this is upsetting you. But this is a place of great historical importance for all of Spira."

I glared at him. "So? Is this honoring the dead here, by holding guided tours through what is their grave?" We had a few 'great historically important' locations at home, too. The burned tower, for one. If a trainer wanted to get a tour, too bad. You got a guidebook about it, and walked about alone, or with your friends who were with you. No tour guides, just a respect for the events that had occurred… and the lives that had been lost in that senseless attack.

I glanced back at Suicune, and her eyes had hardened. She'd died in that attack, and now she was relating this place to the burned tower in her mind. She glared at the tourists, made a face, then growled. I turned back, in time to see Isaaru looking violently ill, as if he'd never thought of that. So did Rikku, for the matter. After a few moments, Isaaru managed to weakly say, "I never thought of it like that. Excuse me…" He walked off, looking disturbed.

Paine said to me, "That really threw him off. Is there something like this at… your home?"

I nodded absently. "The burned tower. Like Zanarkand, except not a city."

Yuna remained still, looking out towards the ruins, before turning to us. "Well, let's get moving, before the other sphere hunters get it." She said it rather mechanically.

Rikku and I exchanged a glance. This was her first time back here… and I bet neither of us liked her first 'return visit'.

&

After we finished traveling to the dome, we were greeted by a rather interesting surprise. Three kids (one familiar) were talking to each other, ignorant of the four of us (plus Suicune, who wasn't probably going to return to her pokeball anytime soon)

Pacce, Isaaru's younger brother, said to his two friends, "Taro, Hana, you ready?"

The other boy (he had to be Taro), said, "Um... What was the clue again?"

Hana (the girl, though with her hat, it was hard to say), said, "Come on! It's "key"!"

Pacce said, acting like a leader, "All right, let's head out!"

The two said, "Yes, sir!", then started 'marching' after their leader. Rikku said, "Aww…"

Yuna smiled.

&

"Welcome to our fabulous dome. Would you like to stock up before you continue onwards?"

I made a face, and said, "What a fabulously HORRIBLE idea." The woman frowned for a moment, then walked away. I turned to Rikku, and asked, "oui got something in mind to deal with him?"

Rikku paused, then smirked. "Yunie?"

Yuna turned to the two of us, and asked, "Yes, Rikku?"

Rikku asked lightly, "Would you chew out pops for me?"

Yuna's eyes widened, and she remained quiet. "Uhm…"

Paine said, "Let's just keep moving." She walked past us, and into the dome.

&

Taro asked the two, "Which way?", despite the fact that there really was one obvious path. Pacce raced over to the correct path, and beckoned the two of them. "This way!"

Hana the girl in the helmet said, "Yes!", then ran after him, the final kid chasing her.

I looked at the others, and shook my head wordlessly as they started to fight a few fiends. Rikku asked, "Should we help them?"

I shook my head, a hand on Psymachine's pokeball. "If they need rescuing, Psy can do it from a distance, and they'll think it was just luck. Don't injure kid's pride, they tend to resent that."

The three kids managed to defeat the fiends (two Ice elementals, and a lizard-like fiend), and fell to their knees. Taro panted, "Are you sure we can handle this, Pacce?"

Pacce was about to reply, when Yuna walked up to him. Instead of replying, he asked, "Lady Yuna?"

Yuna offered him a hand up, and he took it, unsteadily standing. She said lightly, "Hello, Pacce."

Pacce smiled tiredly, then looked to his two friends, who were still on their knees, exhausted. He pointed to the helmeted girl, and said, "That's Hana over there, and Taro's right next to me."

Taro slowly got to his feet, and panted, "Nice to meet you… Lady Yuna."

Yuna asked them, "Are you alright?"

Hana rose, and said confidently, "We're fine. Those fiends? Ha!"

Pacce seemed to regain his vigor (oh, for being so young and naïve), and said, "That's right! We're sphere hunters."

Rikku crossed her arms thoughtfully, and asked, "The Kinderguardians, right?"

Pacce nodded, and then seemed to realize I was there. "Oh, hiya Icewind."

I nodded back to him, then looked off into the distance. "You sure you can handle this place on your own, you three?"

Pacce nodded confidently, while Taro looked worried. I shrugged, looked around for any fiends that might attack, then sort of zoned out. I had a headache for some reason… I rubbed my temples, off to the side.

Rikku asked, "You here on some kind of treasure hunt?"

At Pacce's nod, Yuna mused, "So 'key' must be a clue for finding the treasure…"

The young ex-guardian nodded, smiling broadly. "Uh-huh. That's right."

Hana shushed him, and said something sharply to him. He scratched the back of his head, and as Hana ran ahead, he said "Kinderguardians, move out."

Taro ran to keep up with the other two. I finally managed to get rid of the blasted headache, and said "Ok, I think Cid's going a little too far with this…"

Yuna looked at me tiredly, and nodded. "He's getting a piece of my mind as soon as I find him."  
I started to move on, moving past Rikku and Paine. Rikku grabbed my arm, and then said, "Aww… we never hold hands anymore."

I laughed slightly, then interlaced my right hand with her left.

&

Yuna whispered to us, as we silently moved closer to the Leblanc goon, "How did we miss that green outfit?"

Paine said softly, "It blends with the rubble."

Rikku cracked, "Because it's so ugly!" She didn't say it loudly, just with a grin on her face. Paine tiredly shook her head, as we heard him say, "Come in. Come in. Do you read me?" There was a static buzz, then a mumbled response. He replied, "Oh, hey. I wanted to double-check that clue. It's "mon," right?" Another buzz, then he replied with a bit of humor in his tone, "Nah, it's just that I heard some kids saying it was "key."" Another buzz of a voice, then he laughed. "Yeah, I figured it was "mon." Over and out."

I motioned for the girls to remain there, and I released Balrog silently, then the two of us snuck up behind him, and I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun, and I said, "Hiya!"

Balrog spat fire at him, and he backed up, and off the edge, landing on the roadway about ten feet below, and collapsed when he hit (he must of hit his head on the way down). I looked down, and winced. "That'll hurt in the morning. Ah well, easier then fighting 'em."

Paine walked up to the edge, looked down, and wondered aloud, "The clues are key and mon?"

Yuna asked, "Keymon?"

I made a face, and Rikku said excitedly, "Monkey!"

We (Yuna, Paine, and myself) followed Rikku's gaze, to a small monkey that the fiends seemed to ignore, which was dancing on the Leblanc goon's chest, then picked his pockets.

Yuna laughed softly, then asked, "You think it's too obvious?"

Rikku and I exchanged a glance. We exchanged a subtle nod, and said at the same time. "Na, knowing pops" (I said Cid, actually), "he thinks he's being clever."

Paine rolled her eyes at our act, then said, "I don't want to know how you two do that anymore." She walked further into the dome, Yuna following with a slight smile on her face. She always got a kick out of our act.

I exchanged a quick grin with Rikku, then followed Paine

&

"I'd never dream of picking on kids…" "But, oh how I've dreamed of picking on you!"

I rolled my eyes, and said in return, "I think they're trying to be clever."

One of the female mages hurled a thunder spell, which Paine took with only a quiet grunt. When it was over, she said, "Seems like it. Luin, would you just clear them out?"

I shrugged, and tossed Balrog's pokeball out. He growled, then smirked in the directions of the goons. I called softly, "Faint Attack, then Flamethower."

Balrog disappeared in a burst of black energy, and suddenly the goons were bathed in flames, setting their cloth uniforms aflame. Balrog snickered as he finished shooting fire, then reappeared at my side.

Rikku spherechanged to Black Mage, and doused them with water. The goons looked at each other, then ran off. They had their undergarments, but nothing else. Rikku shook her head, then glared at Balrog. "Overkill, much?"

I rubbed his neck, as he gave me a smirk, then laughed softly, a series of low barks. Smiling slightly, I returned him into his pokeball, then looked onward. "Let's keep moving."

Yuna nodded, then led the way inside.

&

Yuna took a step back in shock. "No…"

I sighed sadly. The hallway had easily twenty people within it, all of them chattering happily with a companion.

Rikku had a dark expression on her face. "Oh… pops is really ticking me off."

Paine crossed her arms, but mostly remained silent. I quietly shook my head, and walked ahead of them, motioning for the girls to keep up. "Come on, the longer we stand around, the more people that will try to swarm you Yuna."

Yuna nodded tiredly, and passed by the various groups, remaining silent. The few people that did recognize her walking among us called out in shock, but she didn't even react, she must have been deep in her own memories again.

&

We reached the elevator, and rode down on it. One of the oblivious 'tour guides' was there, and said, "This is the camber of the Final Summoning… Lady Yuna?"

Yuna remained silent, her eyes slightly glazed over. Rikku said quickly, "She isn't in a good mood right now, bad memories and all that. We'll take care of ourselves, bye!" She grabbed Yuna's hand, and pulled her into the chamber. Paine and myself followed silently.

Inside, Cid was talking to an Al Bhed man. Yuna shook her head, and seemed to realize where she was. She looked questioningly at Rikku as she marched over to Cid, and tapped him on the shoulder, turning him around.

Cid must have noticed Yuna first, because he exclaimed gladly, "Well, I'll be! If it isn't Yuna!"

Yuna nodded silently in response, and Cid asked, "Come to buy a clue from your uncle Cid?"

Rikku scowled, and slapped him on the cheek. He recoiled from her gesture, and stared at his daughter. She nearly shouted, "Fryd yna oui drehgehk!" (What are you thinking!)

Cid rubbed his cheek, and said in confusion, "Huh?"

Rikku growled at him, and said, "Turning this place into a gift shop? Hello!"

Cid crossed his arms, and asked, "What, you got a bone to pick?"

Yuna said in a mildly calm manner (surprised me, I thought she was going to slap Cid too), "You bet I do!"

Cid asked, "So, what's eatin' ya?"

Yuna said hesitantly, "It's… just not right." She looked over at me and Rikku, and we exchanged glances before she shrugged. She wasn't going to slap him again, and I'd deal with Cid.

Cid seemed confused. "Huh?"

I smiled darkly, and crossed my arms. "How about I go and turn the ruins of Home into a theme park, and invite tourists?"

Cid looked at me like he believed what I'd said, before he seemed to think it over, and realized what I was getting at. "Oh… I see your point." He looked down, and suddenly looked ill, as if he'd never realized. Silently, he looked up at Yuna, and said softly, "I'm sorry", before walking away, his shoulder slumped, his posture suggesting defeat.

Rikku shook her head, and jerked her head towards the solid-looking wall that was actually just a portal. "Let's keep moving."

Paine looked confused, but followed Yuna as she walked inside, to Yunalesca's chamber.

As we came out the other side, Paine said wonderingly, "That was weird."

I grabbed Rikku's hand, and said lightly, "You'd never had known, if you didn't travel here when the Fayth were still around."

Yuna looked at the chamber, then silently started to walk ahead of us. I called out to her, "Yuna?"

She looked back, a questioning look on her face, before she seemed to come to her senses, and said, "I'll be fine."

She walked up to the doorway to the place where we had fought Yunalesca, and pushed the doors open.

&

Yuna said to us, "This is the place where we cast off our beliefs. Our false hopes."

I nodded softly, looking at one spot where two heavy 'feet' had left an impression on the stone. "We left more than a single mark here."

Yuna followed my gaze, and then slowly looked upward. There was an ethereal Lugia 'standing' there, it's wings waving slightly. Paine looked over at me, and said, "That was you, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I had the power of shapeshifting for awhile, until the Fayth disappeared."

Yuna walked over to the hole in the floor, where Yunalesca had met her end. A sudden voice shouted, "Muahahaha!"

We all looked around, and the voice continued, "You have done well to make it this far, sphere hunters. But you will not have the treasure you seek so easily."

Paine said like she was getting a present, "So we fight."

The voice taunted, "If you want the treasure, you must speak the password!"

Paine crossed her arms, her sword resting at her side. "Password?" She looked around incredulously, like she couldn't believe the voice's nonsense.

Rikku said cheerfully, "The password is "monkey"!"

The voice remained silent, then said in a less mocking tone (more like a 'oh, shit, they got it right' tone), "Uh...yes, good. Uh, okay! So now tell me: What is the meaning of life?"

Yuna looked confused, and I laid a hand on her shoulder. I held up Psy's ball, then tossed it up, releasing Psymachine. He glanced around, then I got a mental snicker in my mind. _Hello, Isaaru._ I resisted to add an answer of '42' to his comment, no one would get it besides me.

Rikku looked faintly amused, as did Yuna. Yuna pouted, "I was gonna say that!"

I said back, "Feeling better?" At Yuna's grin, I grinned back.

The voice said, "Uhm… I'm not…"

_Don't try to fool me, Isaaru. I can READ YOUR MIND._

Rikku called, "Yeah! Show yourself Isaaru!"

Isaaru walked up from the stairway that was beyond us, a slightly guilty expression on his face.

Yuna asked, "Um… what are you doing? Scaring people for no reason?"

Isaaru shook his head. "My job. I bring excitement to people who come to the this sacred place. I too once traveled with the hope of seeing this place someday… working here somehow fulfills that wish."

At my disgusted look, he shrugged. "It was Cid's idea for the quiz, but I must apologize for my actions." He pulled out a garment grid, and offered it to Yuna. She took it, and looked curiously at it.

Isaaru turned to the exit, and paused, saying, "Thanks for coming. And remember…" He stopped, looking at the four of us. Three of us had already been here before, and Paine was completely unreadable. Silently shaking his head, he walked away. I held up my pokeball, and returned Psymachine.

Paine said wryly, "Ex-summoners come in all flavors."

Yuna giggled, "Apparently so."

I feigned shock as I looked at her, then counted on my fingers. "One's in the youth league, one's guiding tours in Zanarkand…"  
Rikku added, "Don't forget Yunie!"

I smiled, and added, "And one's in a sphere hunter group, named the Gullwings…"

Yuna laughed lightly, and Rikku smiled as well. "I guess we still got a sphere to find, right?"

Paine nodded, and looked around. "I think we have a minute to look around, though."

I said quietly, "We never did just look at the view, Yuna. We were too busy…"

Yuna looked around, then took a seat. "We're the only ones, besides Isaaru, who know about that passageway anyway." She tilted her head, and looked upwards at the stars that the bizarre place had in abundance. Paine crossed her arms, but was looking at the stars herself.

Rikku shrugged, and sat down, craning her head skyward. "Wow… we never did look."

Yuna asked us (well, me and Rikku) "You never came back here?"

Rikku shook her head. "Nuh-uh. We were too busy with one thing or another."

Sitting beside her, I nodded.

After what felt like no time at all had passed, Yuna got up, and said, "Come on, let's get that sphere!"

Collectively, we followed her.

Mostly, the pathway was clear, all the way to the sphere.

Rikku called gladly, "Aha! Found you!"

The chamber shook, and a massive dragon-like thing appeared. Dammed if I know from where, actually. It had four wing-like portions on its body, but rather than actual wings, they were more like tentacles. It had fairly large claws on its front legs, and it was a rather bulky thing.

I said lightly, "Ugly little critter…"

Rikku moaned, "Think it'll take a password?"

Paine muttered, "How about kick…its…ass."

Yuna laughed, and started shooting at it. It retaliated by striking her with a claw-strike, though she managed to roll out of the way. I said softly, "I think we'll have some fun with this one…" I jumped up, concentrating on a different dressphere. I landed, stepped out of the smoke that seemed to come nowhere, then looked myself over, and whistled softly.

&

Luin stepped out from the smoke, then looked himself over for a second. He whistled softly as he realized what he was dressed in. He had a red jacket on, which was open, revealing underneath a red muscle shirt, and a black pair of pants which didn't seem very loose at all. They looked to be made of jean material. He also had a pair of green-shaded sunglasses as well, that were small enough to just cover his eyes when he pushed them all the way up.

He looked over at the Guardian Beast, and smiled faintly. He held out his hand, and a microphone appeared in his hand. He gave Rikku a warning look (one that shouted "Hurry up!", and began.

A/N: Yes, that 42 is referencing exactly what you think it was.


End file.
